It Happened on a Friday
by goldengaytime
Summary: Summary: Years after splitting up, Kurt Hummel runs into his ex. He thought he was over him, but when you get older things get complicated…especially when you're married. (Eventually M)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It Happened on a Friday

**Summary:** Years after splitting up, Kurt Hummel runs into his ex. He thought he was over him, but when you get older things get complicated...especially when you're married.

**Rating:** Eventually M

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at fic, so please be kind. I welcome comments, tips, and critiques! And...if a lot of you seem to like it, I'll post this on livejournal/S&C. Special thanks to trip-and-stumble and writergrrl for reviewing it for me!

It happened on a Friday. It was a gorgeous day in the New York City and I had just picked my daughter up from school. As we walked hand in hand down the tree-lined street, she regaled me with tales of her "tiring" day, told me how her little hands ached from coloring too much, and begged me for a cup of hot chocolate from the Starbucks on the corner ahead of us. Normally, I wouldn't indulge her, but with the slight chill in the air and autumn leaves crunching beneath our feet, I found myself giving in. Before I became fully aware of how rambunctious my little angel would be later, I had managed to rattle off our order to the barista and located a quiet table by the window all in record time.

As we sipped our warm beverages, talked about boys and how one is far too young to start dating at the age of six (no matter how "in love" one might be), he walked in.

At first I thought I had seen a ghost, but then I remembered that I wasn't Ebenezer Scrooge and couldn't have possibly been that lucky. To make matters worse, he looked good…almost too good. While I wondered if my eyes were deceiving me, he traipsed up to the counter. Even though he came in alone, I couldn't help but wonder if he would be ordering for two. Was he meeting someone or by himself? More importantly, why was he here?

Now, it's not like I own the place, but out of the thousands of franchises around the city, why this particular one and why today? As my contemplation began driving me further into my unavoidable madness, he glanced at the window and panic immediately began to set in. _Shit. He saw me._ I closed my eyes and hoped that by some small chance he maybe hadn't seen me, but by the time I opened them he was walking towards our table. It was too late to plan my escape. He was getting closer every second.

"Kurt? Is that you?"

And just like that, Blaine Anderson walked back into my life.

He looked me over for what felt like an eternity, stepping even closer before I was actually able to throw a sentence together and compose myself.

"I-Yes. It's me. Hi."

He gazed at me, almost longingly or so it seemed. The unsure countenance he once held slowly began to fade away into something softer as a tiny smile took its place.

"It's been a while."

I laughed. "You could say that." I smiled cordially and wondered why my heart was beginning to beat a little faster.

He chuckled, the slight wrinkles on his face becoming a tad more defined, and gestured to our table.

"Would you mind if I-"

The table was originally built for two and at the moment, both chairs were occupied, but something inside me told me not to send him away.

"No!" I said a little too enthusiastically. "Not at all. Of course not. Pull up a chair."

As he moved to grab an empty chair from a nearby table, my daughter, distracted as ever by her "Petunia's Pretty Princess Boutique" app on my iPad, absentmindedly kicked me in the shin. It wasn't until I felt the small shoe collide with my pant leg that I remembered Blaine was a guest at our table and we weren't alone.

Once seated in his makeshift spot at the table, she looked up to see who was responsible for causing her to smudge hot pink rouge all over Princess Magnolia's cheek. Much to my surprise, she seemed to have left her usually inquisitive nature in her other backpack and returned to her game, almost completely uninterested in the fact that someone was infringing on "Daddy time".

He smiled at her when she momentarily gave him her attention and then turned to me

"Yours?"

I nodded.

"She's beautiful." He paused. "She's got your eyes."

"And my temper." I grinned and so did he.

"Is that right?"

"Oh yes." I replied.

Blaine laughed, the tiny crow's feet at the corners of his eyes digging a little deeper into his skin.

"Well, I'll try to stay on her good side."

I smiled. "You better. She's very protective of her daddy."

He smiled again, this time more fondly than the first.

"It's easy to see why. I'd be protective of him too."

There was no question about it. This man was going to be the death of me. Foolishly, I had thought that by some miracle he might not be as charming as he was in our youth, but I was wrong. Wrong doesn't even cover it. No, wrong barely scratches the surface of where I was. As he grew older, so did his good looks, his charm, and his wit, but like finer things often do, they also got better with age.

We talked for what seemed like hours, going on about what we had missed in each other's lives; where our lives had taken us, where we ended up with our careers and families.

Something deep inside me tried to stop the words from coming out, but before my good judgment had a chance to kick in, they were spilling out of my mouth.

"So…" I paused, bracing myself. "Are you married?"

Blaine seemed taken aback by my question, but whether or not it was due to being offended, surprise, or pure coincidence, I'll never know.

"Um…I…No. Not—not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

He cleared his throat and toyed with the empty paper coffee cup on the table.

"No. I—uh—I'm divorced, actually. For about 6 years now."

My heart sank. He _had_ moved on. He married. He fell in love. I don't know why it hurt me as much as it did when I had done the same, but it did…because it was _him._

I swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I was the one who filed. It wasn't meant to be."

I nodded. Quickly, I tried to think of some other topic, but my mouth refused to let me.

"Do you have any children?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Just—just me."

I took a deep breath and wondered if he ever got lonely. My mind went to a time in the past shortly after he and I had ended things for good. Rachel moved out, leaving me to my own devices in what had been our shared loft, and that night I cried. I cried for what seemed like days because I wished he was there, but I had never picked up the phone, too scared of what could happen if I truly let myself just be happy, damning the consequences.

I must have been consumed in my own thoughts for a while because it took a warm hand gently caressing mine to snap me out of it. I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up to meet his gaze and was welcomed by the warmest smile I had seen in a very long time. He was staring at me the way he used to when something would bother me. Blaine gave me a half-smile as his thumb lovingly brushed over my hand.

There in that moment, I knew. There was so much I wanted to say, so much I needed to say and hear and I would have…if it weren't for my damn phone. My hand moved from underneath his to retrieve it to silence the alarm and as it did, I saw his smile fade and watched him shift in his seat. As I read the alert that flashed across the screen, I was in disbelief. We had to leave.

"I have to go." I muttered softly as I rose from my seat.

"S-so soon?"

I leaned across the table and lightly tapped on my daughter's hand. She removed her earbuds and gazed up at me.

"Come on, sweetie. We've gotta go. We have to run home and pick up your bag for dance class."

Blaine remained seated as I packed up our things and rose only as I started to move from the table.

He seemed hesitant.

I grasped my daughter's tiny hand in my own and turned to say goodbye.

"It was really great to see you ag—"

"Can I see you again?"

Awestruck, I tried my best to speak clearly.

"You want to see me again?"

"Please?"

I stumbled over my words. "H—why?"

He stepped closer, his eyes almost pleading.

"I want to—I just—please? My words aren't coming out how I want them to now and—would you just consider having lunch with me?"

I glanced at my phone. If we didn't leave soon, we were going to be late. Against my better judgment, I nodded quickly.

"Okay…but how will I get in touch with you?"

"Meet me here? Tomorrow around-12:30?"

I nodded.

"I'll see you at 12:30."

He seemed relieved and the smile that had once fled slowly returned. I gave my daughter's hand a light squeeze, shifting our bags over my shoulder as we turned to leave.

"Come on, Lila."

Blaine's eyes lit up in surprise at the name and before he could speak, I made sure we were close to the exit.

In the last few moments of our time together, he had done something so small, yet so telling; a gesture so tiny that most wouldn't think anything of it, but I knew. His touch so warm and stars in his eyes had spoken volumes and made my heart pitter pat from deep within my chest. They told a secret that had been long foretold and in that moment as I walked out the door, I shared one of my own. Now two hearts were tangled. I just never expected one of them to be mine.

TBC ( Click here for Part 2 on Tumblr or click the next chapter button)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2! Thank you to those who have liked and reblogged! If I get more interest in this fic, I may post to livejournal or S&C. Comments and critiques are welcomed and appreciated! Again, a very special thank you to trip-and-stumble and writergrrrl for reviewing it for me!

Part 1 (-on Tumblr)

After sitting through my daughter's dance class and picking up something from Zabar's for dinner, I found myself wondering just what I had exactly gotten myself into. I knew it was a bad idea from the moment I had agreed to meet with him, but I couldn't say "no". Whatever bit of vocabulary I'd seemed to have made the executive decision to go on a leisurely stroll, leaving "yes" behind to man the controls (or lack thereof) of my speech.

It didn't really dawn on me until I was chopping vegetables for the stir-fry I was planning to make. _I'm having lunch with my ex. _Lunch with the man who broke my heart, lunch with the same man I tried so hard to give up on, but just couldn't seem to let go of…even after I said "I do." I had forgotten about him for so long and just when I finally thought I had packed away every last memory of him into tiny little boxes in my mind, he walked back into my life. Cute as ever, but a little gray around the edges, he was still able to take my breath away.

For whatever reason, I was drawn to him. It was like we were cosmically bound to one another by some kind of invisible tether, unbeknownst to us. No matter how many times we tried to cut it, it always managed to find a way to heal.

As my thoughts carried me away to a far away place, I nearly sliced the tip of my finger off when my husband startled me by coming into the kitchen and slipping his arms around my waist.

"Mmm…something smells good and I don't just mean you."

That was Andy for you; full of puns and occasionally hot air which he chose to release invariably through both his mouth and ass.

"What's cookin'?"

"Szechuan. Or more specifically, Szechuan chicken stir-fry with jasmine rice and spring rolls."

"Sounds great. I'm sure it'll be tasty as always…" He pecked me on the cheek and moved from behind me around to the bar in front of my prep area, grabbing a stool and sitting down.

"So…." He began. "I noticed little one's busy playing with her dolls. Where's the other kid?"

I hated when he referred to them like they were assets and liabilities, but when you have odd collectables in the house and an uptight husband, it happens more than you'd like to admit.

"He's in his room working on his homework. He's got a big science project due at the end of this week."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, grabbing for a piece of carrot off of the cutting board.

I nodded, continuing to hack away at the produce…and my feelings.

"What's he makin' this time?"

Before I could answer, Lila ran in as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

I dropped my knife.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

She looked at me with eyes as big as saucers. "THERE'S A SPIDER! A BIG ONE! COME QUICK AND SMUSH IT!"

Andy moved from his stool. "Keep cookin'. I'm on it."

I nodded as Lila grabbed his hand and began to drag him out of the room. If I were being completely honest, being rescued from conversation with Andy was quite a relief…which should be kind of sad since he's my husband, but if you've ever been married, you know what I mean. Sometimes we all just need our space and right now, I needed mine.

More than anything, I needed to be alone with my thoughts. As my heart challenged my mind, trying to see which one could race faster, I mulled over everything in my head and found myself going over possible outfits for my outing with Blaine.

For the first time in a long time, I gave a damn about looking hot for someone other than the man I married and strangely enough, I didn't feel horrible about it.

My marriage with Andrew was good, even though we fought over the pettiest of things, but the dynamic between us isn't like it used to be. Now built up irritation usually leads to fights that lead to one of us sleeping on the couch instead of spending hours having makeup sex like we did in our past.

The more I thought about it, the more I missed the little things: being held, tiny, tender kisses that would greet me when I came home, the occasional meal that I didn't have to cook myself. And…the more I thought about the little things, the more I thought about Blaine.

There was no way to get around what I was feeling. It was unavoidable and took great pleasuring in reminding me of my foolish thoughts (and heart) by constantly slapping me in the face with every step I tried to take.

As I walked down the street towards the Starbucks where we met, I kept glancing over my shoulder. _So this is what a cheater feels like. _But I wasn't cheating, was I? Eating with someone you used to date in public is hardly cheating. _It's not like I lied to my husband and said that I was going out with a friend from work…which I absolutely did and if I wasn't going to hell before, I certainly am now._

I glanced at my phone before entering the café. 12:15. I was early. In attempts to control my nervous jitters and avoid glares from the baristas for taking up space, I ordered my usual non-fat mocha, opting for a tall, and sat in the exact spot as the day before. Out of nervous habit, I found myself swirling the coffee in its cup after every couple of sips. I tried to occupy my time by staring out the window, watching tourists pass by as city natives grumpily walked around them. As I was considering taking another peek at my phone, warm breath began to tickle over my ear.

"I'm so sorry I'm late."

TBC (Click here to view Part 3 on Tumblr or click the next chapter button)


	3. Chapter 3A

**A/N: **Chapter 3A! Enough for a tiny update, but not enough for me to be satisfied with making it a full chapter so this is a two parter! I really hope that you're enjoying this as much as I am.

Thank you to those who have liked and reblogged! If I get more interest in this fic, I may post to livejournal or S&C. Comments and critiques are welcomed and appreciated! (AKA please don't be afraid to share your thoughts! :D) Special shoutout to trip-and-stumble for reviewing it for me!

Part 1 | Part 2 | (-on Tumblr)

I turned in my seat to see him looking devilishly handsome. One look is all it took for me to feel like all of the air was being sucked out of the room. I spied the large clock hanging on the far wall behind him. 12:35. He was 5 minutes late.

I smiled. "You should be."

He offered me one of his own, no doubt the most apologetic in his entire collection.

"Believe me, I am. I was—I was really afraid that you'd leave."

The carefree beam I was sporting became a playful smirk.

"Just be grateful that I still like you, mister."

He grinned. "Is that so?"

Looking him over, I batted my eyes.

"Maybe. Who knows, if you play your cards right, I just might let you buy me lunch."

Blaine leaned in close and I could feel myself tremble, hoping upon hope he didn't notice.

"I'll try to be on my very best behavior."

In that moment, he was so close that I could have kissed him and god knows I wanted to, but I didn't know why. Maybe it was his scent that intoxicated me, the combination of aftershave, cologne, and pure Blaine. Maybe I'd had too much coffee. Whatever it was, it caused the butterflies in my stomach to take flight, filling me a particular kind of hope that I didn't know still existed.

He stood up straight and played with his hands.

"So…shall we go?"

I nodded and rose from my seat, pushing the chair back into its place and tossing my empty cup into the waste bin nearby.

"Do I get to know where it is that you're taking me?" I asked.

He smiled, replying softly.

"I had hoped it would be a surprise."

_A surprise? Interesting…_

"Oh?"

He chuckled fondly.

"Well, if my memory serves me right, you used to enjoy those."

I was intrigued and somewhat in awe by his actions. I loved little surprises, no matter how prosaic or mundane they might seem to the average person. To me, little surprises said you cared and were something special…and…seeing as how Andy hadn't surprised me in a very long time, this was welcomed to say the least.

I smirked. "It's nice to see that your mind hasn't failed you in your old age."

He laughed and shook his head, the slight wrinkles of his eyes and forehead crinkling as he did. He was no question that Blaine had aged well. We both had, but time had still managed to leave a few marks.

"I try to remember what's important and let everything else just kind of fade away. I'm sure whatever's left is all—floating around in there somewhere."

I know it's just an expression, but in that moment, I could have sworn that my heart stopped, jumped for joy, and skipped a beat.

As we neared the door, a crash of thunder echoed outside of the café, startling me and making me jump in my own skin. No sooner than I did, thunder rang out again and just as I had suspected, the rain immediately followed. It wasn't until I became aware of my actions that I realized Blaine's arm was around me, almost protectively.

I stared at the hand on my upper arm for a minute before turning to face him. He was looking out the window, but met my gaze no sooner than I budged. Quickly his arm dropped from around me and fell to his side.

"Sorry-Habitual tendencies."

My eyes wandered over his face. He seemed nervous.

"Do you always put your arm around your ex-boyfriends?" I asked.

He answered softly. "It's hard for old dog to learn new tricks."

I smiled fondly, trying to keep my tone as lighthearted as possible.

"In that case, next time I'm hitting you with a rolled up newspaper."

Instead of getting soaked, we opted for a cab. Ever the gentleman, Blaine offered to stand outside and hail one for us. Once dry and safe on the way to our destination, I found out that Blaine had planned to take me somewhere close until the weather decided otherwise. When I asked where, he refused to tell me, claiming he planned to use it to surprise me another day if he ever got the chance.

After that, the ride to the restaurant was surprisingly quiet. Occasionally, I'd risk a glance in his direction and take note of how he was tapping his fingers against high thigh, something he used to do when his nerves were getting the best of him.

What would have been a short walk turned into a 20 minute excursion due to the rain, but nevertheless, we arrived at our destination. As the cab came to a stop, Blaine turned to me and smiled.

"Ever been here before?"

_Minetta Tavern._

I offered a small smile. "Can't say that I have."

He moaned. "Ah, you're gonna love it. The burgers here are to die for."

Simultaneously we reached for our wallets, but before I could pull mine from my pocket, Blaine shook his head and handed the driver what appeared to be fare plus a rather generous tip.

"Don't be silly. It's on me. I asked you out."

I fondly gazed at him for what was probably far too long and nodded.

"Thank you."

With a coy grin tainting his countenance, he tipped his head.

"Thank _you_ for saying yes."

The rain has started to let up a bit so we were luckily able to enter the restaurant without looking like rats that had been exploring the New York City sewers.

Soon, we were seated and began to look over the menus.

Softly from the other side of the table, he spoke. "Get whatever you want. I mean it-and don't even bother trying to argue over the bill. It's on me."

I smiled and quickly returned my eyes to the entrees.

_Dear god, please don't let me get choked up. He'll ask why and I won't know what to tell him. I won't have an answer. Just breathe, Kurt._

It felt like a date, like old times when we'd go to Breadstix or the movies together. The thought alone made my heart ache. In the days of my youth, I had always pictured my life with him, moving to New York together, getting married and having children…it had always been Blaine. However, sadly, as it often tends to happen, life moved on without me. Things are how they should be. I have the two children I wanted, both beautiful and exactly like me in every way down to the freckles across the bridges of their noses. I have the husband I had always dreamed of having, but the dream changed…no Blaine, just Andy.

Sitting across from him, I couldn't help but wonder…had I made a mistake? I willed myself not to cry and hurriedly made a selection as our waiter approached the table.

God did it ever feel like a date and if I weren't married, I would have sworn that it was—

"Kurt?"

I looked up. The waiter was standing there, offering a small smile as Blaine did the same.

"Are you ready to order? Do you need a few minutes?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry. I…I couldn't make up my mind, but I think I finally know what I want."

I knew what I wanted…and he was sitting right in front of me.

TBC

(Click here to view Part 3B on Tumblr or click the next chapter button)


	4. Chapter 3B

**A/N: **It's finally here! Chapter 3B! Thank you to those who have liked and reblogged! If I get more interest in this fic, I may post to livejournal or S&C. Comments and critiques are welcomed and appreciated! Again, a very special thank you to trip-and-stumble, klainebowsafterthestorm, i-am-not-the-girl-next-door, and writergrrrl for reviewing it for me!

—-

Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3A (- on Tumblr)

As we both began to dig into our shared appetizers, our hands occasionally brushed over one another's as we fought over bites of this and that. While it was mostly accidental, I soon discovered that I wanted it to happen more often. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Right then in that moment, no one else in the world existed other than the two of us.

As he stole another bite from my plate, he picked up my left hand, running his thumb over the white gold band that surrounded it in an almost suffocating way.

"So…"

Here came the uncomfortable dinner conversation…

"What's your last name now?"

My eyes remained on his hand, still on mine.

"Hummel."

Softly, he brushed over it again. "Not-?"

"Levin."

I looked up, feeling his eyes on me.

"Levin?"

"Levin."

"Did your—" he paused, pulling his bottom lip in for a moment before speaking again. "Did your husband take your last name?"

I shook my head.

"I know it's not any of my business, but why didn't you hyphenate? I mean, we-I'm sorry-Uh—did you keep your names for professional purposes?"

I shook my head a second time, this time feeling a little more deflated than I had before.

"We had talked about it. I wanted to more than he did I think. We just—never got around to it."

He nodded solemnly, almost as if he were disappointed for me.

"And Lila? Is she a Levin?"

"She's a Hummel, too."

For a few moments, we sat in silence, the whole time Blaine looked like he was trying his best to work up the courage to speak again.

He opened his mouth, debating what to say, and finally spoke.

"Kurt…I have to ask. Is there a reason why you decided to name her 'Lila'?"

As I started to speak, he continued.

"I don't know If you even remember, but Lila was my—"

"Your grandmother's name.

He stared at me with wide eyes. Whether it was due to the fact that I remembered or that I had opted to call my darling baby Lila for that exact reason, I'll never know. If I had to guess, I'd say a bit of both.

"Is that why—" He sighed, his voice hopeful.

"Is that why I decided to name her Lila? After your grandmother?"

He nodded, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Well, is it?"

I took a deep breath. "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't."

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. In an effort to offer some sort of comfort, I gently turned my hand underneath his so that we were palm to palm.

A few minutes passed and he said nothing, his countenance revealing that he was merely trying to process everything I had just said.

"_Kurt._"

His voice came out in a tender whine. I had broken him, even though I had never meant to.

"Why did you name her after my-my grandmother? I don't understand?"

I feared disclosing too much too soon and desperately wanted to down what was left of the wine in the glass in front of me.

Softly, I replied. "I can't answer that right now."

He pleaded. "Why not?"

Trying not to get emotional, I averted his gaze.

"It would be too hard."

"Kurt, please-"

Before I could answer, our server returned to the table with our entrees and saved me the embarrassment of sticking my foot in my mouth.

After that, we ate in silence, only stealing occasional glances at one another. The longer I chewed each bite, the more I wanted to open my mouth and my heart and let each pour open as freely as they saw fit.

I finished what little bit of food I had in my mouth, swallowed, took a gratuitous sip of wine, and dabbed at my lips with the linen napkin.

"I wanted to be close to you."

He looked at me and stopped, his fork only having made it halfway to his mouth.

"What?"

I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I missed you and I wanted to feel close to you…by the time Lila was born, I knew I'd never see you again and I wanted a little something to remember you by, even if she was all mine."

He sat his utensils down on his plate; his countenance conveyed so many emotions all at once that it was almost impossible to read.

"Calling her Lila every day from the moment was born—knowing how much your grandmother meant to you…and…" I swallowed hard. "And how much you meant to me. It was something that I needed, in my heart and in my mind."

Blaine said nothing and let his actions speak louder than words; his hand slipping across the table to grasp mine in his own.

He tried to speak, pensively determining his next move. Once he found that no words were there and ready to roll off of his tongue, he laughed softly in disbelief.

His voice was ever so tender. "I thought you never wanted to see me again."

My heart ached in my chest. Little had I known that all of this time, I had been hurting this man just as much as he had hurt me.

"I read every text and every email and listened to every voicemail."

He gazed at me as if he still didn't know what to make of it.

"Why did you never call me back?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I was scared."

"Of me?" he asked, almost seeming as if it pained him to do so.

"Of being hurt again", I replied. "I wanted to talk to you, every day. I missed you so much that I there were times I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest, run down the sidewalk, and come find you…but I was so afraid to take the risk that I never realized what I was losing."

He squeezed my hand, leaned slightly over the table, and brought it to his lips, placing upon it one of the sweetest kisses I've ever received. One marriage and two kids later and Blaine's lips were still just soft as I remembered.

"You were all I ever thought about…" his voice trailed off. "I desperately wanted to call you and beg for your forgiveness…"

My smile was sad at best, but there nonetheless.

"I wanted that second chance and would have done anything to have tried to convince you to give it to me."

I was unable to help myself. I needed to know.

"How long after you stopped calling did you meet your husband?"

"My ex?"

I nodded.

"Three months."

A twinge of pain ripped through my heart.

"It only took three months to get over me?"

He laughed humorlessly. "Hardly. Quite the opposite…"

Intrigued, I urged him on. "How so?"

His thumb began to rub over the top of my hand; his eyes following the motion.

"He looked like you."

Had my ears deceived me? _He looked like me? _It didn't make sense, unless…

"Cameron…" he continued. "I met him in a Barnes and Noble. He was looking at cookbooks and from behind, I could have sworn it was you." He worried his lip. "To be honest, I actually had thought it was you…and hoped for it to be. When I approached him and he turned around, imagine my surprise when it wasn't who I expected."

I tried not to seem so hurt, but it wasn't that easy. Blaine married a man who favored me and yet I still felt pangs of jealousy as he talked about him. I was exactly who Cameron wasn't and for whatever time they were together, he got to feel the warmth of Blaine's arms. It didn't seem fair, but what in life ever is?

"We hit it off, but mostly because he reminded me of someone who I just couldn't seem to get out of my head. I'd like to say that I fell in love with him, but I'm not so sure I ever did."

Rubbing salt in the wound, I asked, "How did it happen? The marriage?"

Blaine sighed and took another deep breath. "He proposed and I said yes."

"Did you want to marry him?"

"Kurt…"

"It's a legitimate question…"

"I wanted to be married…"

"To Cameron?"

He stared at me, stunned into utter curiosity by the audacity of my question.

"To someone who meant something to me."

"And was he? Someone special?"

His eyes scanned over my face as if to make a memory before locking eyes with mine.

"When I closed my eyes…

What was he trying to say? Why would he marry someone who he didn't love? The Blaine I knew wouldn't gamble his life away on the chance that he could one day learn to love someone…not the hopeless romantic I knew.

"I don't understand", I murmured softly.

His other hand met where ours had joined before it and he nestled mine between the warmth of his two palms.

"I _settled_…Kurt. The whole time I was searching for someone to fill my life, I wasn't searching for someone else…I was searching for you. And…when you never came back to me, I found you in Cameron…"

"_Blaine…_"

"He was just a poor man's _you_. No one could ever be you."

I closed my eyes and tried to hold everything in, emotions rushing from all directions trying to find to work their way outside of the hardened shell of my heart.

My voice failed me, so I tightened the grasp he had on my hand to let him know I was still with him and that I hadn't drifted away in my own thoughts.

"It's always been you, Kurt. You're it for me… and I think deep down he knew that. In the beginning, it was easy for me to pretend because I thought I wanted it to work, but my happy façade crumbled as fast as our marriage. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't stay with someone that I didn't love…"

Tears were threatening to roll down my cheeks as I felt them stinging the corners of my eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" I implored him.

"Why did you agree to have lunch with me?" he asked softly, fondly smiling at me as he did.

"I met Andy around the same time. We met in the office, hit it off, and decided to try things out. I was happy when I was with him, he made me happy…until I thought of you."

He listened intently, hanging onto to every single word I had to say.

"Once we decided we could stand living together, marriage seemed like the next logical step, so we did it. We had the wedding, went on with life as usual, and then had our kids."

"Kids? You have more than one?"

"Yes. I also have a son. Lila and our baby boy."

He seemed surprised. "You have a baby?"

I shook my head and laughed softly. "Hardly. While I've no doubt that he'd look adorable if I put him in onesie, he's twelve and would probably kill me if I tried."

Blaine smiled, but he seemed guarded as if he were preparing himself for the worst.

"Are they both yours?"

"Mine or mine and Andy's?"

"Biologically…are they his?"

"Nope. Both are 100% Hummel…Well, 50% Hummel and 50% wonderful egg donor."

He gazed affectionately, seeming somewhat pleased with my past decisions. Blaine sat with me in silence for several minutes; his eyes feeling like they were peering into my soul.

"Are you happy with him?"

Was I happy? The question seemed so trivial. I was married. _Of course I was happy…wasn't I?_

Deciding he wasn't ready for the answer, he removed one of his hands from mine and carefully plucked the dessert menu up from its spot on the table.

"Share something with me?"

_My life? My heart? Chocolate soufflé? Whatever you want it's yours…_

I smiled, trying to hide my anxious nerves.

"What did you have in mind?"

The corner of his mouth turned up into the slightest little smirk as he handed the menu to me.

"I'm sure we can think of something…"

To my surprise, the menu did offer a soufflé-for two. Taking charge, Blaine ordered one for us to share in addition to a piece of coconut layer cake; the thought of the cake alone made my mouth water. To onlookers, it might have appeared that he'd been spoiling me, but it was very much a Blaine thing to do, especially since he remembered how much I love dessert.

Once it arrived, we both wanted to dig in (me probably more than Blaine), but as I reached for my spoon, his hand softly came to rest over mine.

"Wait just a second?"

I was curious and couldn't deny him. I nodded.

His hand moved from mine to pick up his own spoon and he carefully began to scoop into the soufflé.

"Blaine Anderson. Did you just stop me from picking up my spoon so you could have the first bite all to yourself?"

I grinned.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Quite the opposite…"

He raised the spoon from the dish and began to lift it in my direction, stopping only once the utensil was in front of my mouth. He nudged it towards my lips as my eyes met his, a much more affectionate smile on his face.

I opened my mouth and he leaned forward, feeding the decadent morsel to me. I hummed with delight at the flavor…and the gesture. Looking down at the table, I picked up my own utensil and followed suit, scooping out a small dollop and holding it to his lips. He ate from my spoon and for whatever reason, we continued on with our dessert in the same manner; mostly feeding ourselves small bites here and there while occasionally offering one to the other.

When the meal finally came to a close, Blaine paid, as he said he would and we started out of the restaurant. The rain had let up for the time being, but the crashes of thunder suggested that the current weather threatened otherwise. As we stood outside in the light drizzle, he turned to me and sighed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't think to bring an umbrella. You don't have to stay and talk if you don't want to. I know how you are about rain."

I moved closer to him, hoping to get a better look at the man before me. Although he smiled, there was a sadness in his eyes that hadn't been there minutes before.

I reached out and touched his arm.

"Hey…" I offered softly. "What's the matter?"

He swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and exhaled. "I never expected you to still be so wonderful. After all these years, you haven't changed a bit."

I tried to speak, but before I could he cut me off.

"—It makes everything so much harder. It makes _this…_ _so much harder_."

"What?"

He closed his eyes. "Leaving you. Saying goodbye."

I let out a shuddered breath. "It doesn't have to be."

He shook his head. "You don't have to do this…you don't have to pretend, Kurt. It's okay. I knew this was going to come. I knew that our date…lunch…was going to come to a close and that we'd both go our separate ways, just as we had before for all this time, but…" His voice fell soft. "I just never expected it to hurt this much to finally see you go."

The rain began to fall much more aggressively on the pavement. Tiny droplets of drizzle soon became large drops of moisture saturating the both of us as we stood helplessly on the sidewalk.

I knew it was crazy, but before I could stop myself, I moved in closer and softly whispered.

"Kiss me."

He looked me over and laughed humorlessly in disbelief.

"What?"

I stepped closer, trying to hold his gaze.

"Kiss me….Blaine-please-just-just kiss me."

Before I could utter another word, his surged forward and meshed his lips with mine in a languid kiss. Instantly, my arms sought purchase around his neck. His arms spared no time finding my waist, pulling me into his body as the kiss grew more searing, more passionate, more desperate. We needed to feel each other, to taste, to hold and be held, but most importantly—we needed to love

And as rain poured down around us, we kissed until our lips ached. Pulling away with reluctance, I rested my forehead against his and held him for what felt like a lifetime.-one I had been missing until he came back into my life. In that moment, I just wanted to kiss him.

With fond eyes, he stared up at me.

"What-what does this mean?"

I searched for something to say and came up short.

"I don't know…but whatever it is, I want it with you."

He gently cupped my face with his hand and placed a tender kiss against my lips.

"Come back to my place?"

_What the hell had I gotten myself into?_

TBC

(Click here to view PART 4 on Tumblr or click the next chapter button)


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I present to you Chapter 4! Most updates will not come as quickly since I'm a little swamped with school, but I was inspired last night and wanted to post this now.

Thanks to those who have liked and reblogged! If I get more interest in this fic, I may post to livejournal or S&C. Comments and critiques are welcomed and appreciated! Again, a very special thank you to trip-and-stumble, klainebowsafterthestorm, i-am-not-the-girl-next-door, and writergrrrl for reviewing it for me!

**—-**

Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3A | Part 3B (- on Tumblr)

Before I could make sense of it all, we were in the back of a cab and Blaine was rattling off his address.

He leaned closer to the partition to talk to the driver.

"I will give you $200 plus fare if you don't look back here."

I chuckled softly. "Someone's a little eager."

"I haven't kissed you in almost 18 years. I'm sorry if I can't help myself."

He closed the space between us and deeply kissed me, his tongue beginning to trace over my bottom lip, seeking entrance. Leaning back against the seat, I pulled him closer, my hand toying with the hair at the nape of his neck that had come loose from the gel due to the rain.

Blaine moaned against my mouth, which prompted a very similar response from me, as he held me as close as our bodies would allow before fusing together.

His kisses were still just as sweet; his lips still fitting just as perfectly with mine as they did all those years ago. As my guard continued to come down, his tongue began to slowly massage mine. It was heavenly. I felt like a teenager again. He didn't just kiss me with 18 years of pent up longing and affection…it felt a lot like love—and the more he kissed me, the more I wondered if it was.

Block after block, his mouth stayed on mine; only occasionally straying to kiss my neck, careful not to mark me as he did. It felt so natural, like I was meant to kiss him. _Like we were meant for each other. _His arm wrapped around my waist, his hand on a mission for skin. His warm palm crept stealthily under my coat before attempting to dash under the fabric of my shirt. He whined softly against my mouth before groaning, no doubt cursing me in his mind for wearing a belt and tucking it in.

I broke away and whispered against his ear.

"You don't have to try to undress me now. You'll have me out of my clothes soon enough."

I licked and nipped at his earlobe, eliciting a groan from him in response, and pulled back to have a look at him. So little kissing and he already looked completely wrecked, lips stained pink from moving our mouths together like it was the answer to a fervent prayer.

He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat before it came out in a murmur.

"I want you so much."

I smiled fondly and stroked his cheek.

"I want you too…and you'll have me," I said quietly. "Just not in the back of this cab."

As we pulled up to his building, Blaine kept his word, paying the driver more than enough for fare and discretionary gratuity. He stepped out of the cab first, offering me his hand and helping me out onto the sidewalk.

Walking inside, he greeted the doorman, his hand remaining in mine as we made it to the small bank of elevators. One minute and one short _DING _later, we stepped into the small space together. He smiled at me as I leaned against the wall and pressed the button. Without realizing, I began to fidget. He came over and took my hands in his own, kissing each one of them, attempting to soothe me.

"I've missed this…I've missed _you_….us."

Suavely, those same hands guided mine around his neck and he held me close as the elevator passed each floor.

_DING—DING._

He leaned in and grazed his lips lightly against mine before stepping back and guiding me out. As we walked down the hall, I felt the heat begin to rise on my neck. Instantly, what was happening became all too real. In that moment, I was torn between the life I had known and the life I had always wanted. Step after step, we grew closer to his door. I was going to do this._ I was going to cheat_.

My mind raced as I began to think of all fabric I had at home. Surely I could fashion myself a scarlet 'A' out of something. Maybe it would even be fashionable with the new McQueen scarf I bought a few months ago. _I was going to cheat!_ I was going to cheat on my husband with a man who I've been cheating with in my mind for years and it should have felt wrong…but it didn't.

He pulled his keys from his pocket and began to unlock the door. A shiver ran through my body as he pushed it open and turned to face me. His eyes searched over my face, no doubt silently wondering if I would go through with it. Blaine stepped over the threshold and I followed behind him and closed the door. I took a small step closer and we stood in silence. I inhaled deeply. _Your move._

He advanced toward me and ran his hands down the front of my coat to smooth it over, eyes following his hands the whole time. He gazed up at me, but his expression was indiscernible. Without warning, his fingers curled around my lapels and tugged me forward, nearly causing me to stumble into him as I did. Firmly, his mouth was on mine, kissing me hot, open, and desperate. My head was spinning so much that I couldn't process what was happening. All I knew is that I wanted it…him—-the kissing—the sex—-_all of it_ …and my whole body felt like it was on fire because of it.

I couldn't remember the last time I had wanted someone like this, even though my husband would beg to differ. _Thanks, NYADA_.

As my jacket hit the floor and I began working on guiding his cardigan over his head, a faint buzzing could be heard in the background. As we kissed and disrobed, the buzzing continued and upon the two of us stumbling against the couch, I realized it was coming from the pile of clothes.

"God, I could just rip this off of you", he said as he fisted the undershirt still clinging to my body, voice rough from sexually fueled exertion. I groaned and ran my hand over his bare back, fingers clutching at his shoulder blades. He leaned closer as he began to ease it up my body, kissing my neck as he did. As he pressed against me, I could feel how hard he was through his jeans and moaned at the contact, growing harder in my own slacks when he moved.

The undershirt came off with ease and again our mouths were on each others, desperately seeking unity and unable to resist each other as if we were influenced by a magnetic pull.

As we fought tooth and nail against the belts and zippers of each other's pants, the buzzing continued. I wanted to ignore it and I tried; I did, but it kept coming. I needed him and so did my body, but the little voice in the back of my mind had me running scared.

What if it was work? _Work could wait. _What if it was Dad? _Dad would understand._

_What if it was Andy?_

I pulled away and placed my hand against his chest.

His mouth chased mine as I tried to move.

"What's wrong? Did I—-Do you not want to do this? Should we not have—-?" he asked, his voice filled with concern and a pinch of hurt.

I ventured toward the pile of clothes and knelt down. "My phone."

"What?"

I rummaged through the discarded items and found it in my coat pocket.

"My phone," I replied, slightly exasperated. "It's been ringing this whole time."

His face softened. "Do you want to go?"

_6 missed calls from Leslie Mayer._

_Why was Leslie calling me at this time of day? Was everything okay?_

Suddenly my heart sank and I knew why… _Lila._

"I just—-I need a second," I said softly as I hit redial.

The phone rang three times before she finally picked up.

"Kurt! Hey…thanks for getting back to me."

Silently, I wondered if I should be frustrated, especially since she was so cordial.

"Yeah, I saw where you called. Sorry about that. I was—-having lunch with a friend. Is everything okay?"

Leslie replied cheerfully, yet with a touch of woe. "Well, it was until tea time. The girls were having a tea party and Aggie insisted on having real cookies instead of the ones from her playtime tea set. Little miss Lila had one too many and got a tummy ache and wants to come home. I was just wondering if you were home and if it was okay to bring her over."

I sighed and glanced over at Blaine. He was standing quietly beside the couch, consumed in his own thoughts and worrying his lip.

"I'm not home at the moment, but I can come by."

Leslie mumbled something to someone on the other end.

"Okay. I'll let her know you're coming. Thanks!"

"Thanks…" I hung up and picked the clothes from around my feet and walked over to Blaine.

"You have to go, don't you?" his voice was sad and he didn't look at me, instead opting to stare at the floor.

"Lila's sick. I have to go pick her up." I sat my phone down on the table beside the couch and began to dress.

He finally gazed up at me. "I understand. I hope she's going to be okay."

I tried to smile, but couldn't. I didn't want to leave. I loved my daughter, but at that moment, I wanted to damn all parental obligation and drag him into the bedroom.

He picked up his own undershirt and tugged it on over his head.

As I slid my jacket back on, I walked over and put my arms around him, hoping he'd embrace me too.

"This isn't over. I wanted this just as much as you. I still do…"

I leaned in and kissed him tenderly, wishing I could put all of myself into it.

Upon pulling back, I inched my hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, opening up his address book and adding a new contact with my number.

"I want you to text me. Ask before you call in case I'm at work or—-busy with something."

He nodded and kissed me back, slightly deeper than the one I had offered him before. When he began to move away, he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Promise me you'll come back. Promise me this is real between us. I'm not the only one feeling this way…am I?"

I nuzzled my cheek against the side of his face.

"No…god no…we'll have this. I need you…just as much as you need me and…this is what I want."

I could feel him beginning to whisper against my ear and I stopped him.

"Blaine, I know…" My voice became softer. "I know…and I do too, but let's not say that just yet. When we say that again, I want it to be special…not when we were close to ripping each other's clothes off."

He nodded and pressed a loving kiss to my neck.

"I'll walk you out."

I smiled. "To the door…you don't have to walk down with me. I mean, I'd like it, but if you do I know I won't want to leave and…Lila."

He opened the door and I started to walk out, but he grasped the arm of my coat, causing me to turn back.

"If you need anything…and I mean anything. I'm always here for you."

"I know…and this isn't goodbye…"

With one final kiss, I hurried toward the elevator and, once inside, hoped that I would be able to catch a cab with ease. A few floors and one nearly trampled doorman later, I was in the back of a taxi and on the way to pick up my baby.

The closer we got to Leslie's, the more I missed Blaine and I decided to text him to let him know that he was still on my mind. I reached into my coat pocket only to find fabric at the touch. Upon reaching into the other, I found the same. Franticly, I drove my hands into my pants pockets and began to panic when I found nothing. It wasn't until the driver had pulled in front of Leslie's brownstone that I finally recalled: _I had left it at Blaine's_.

TBC

(Click here to view Part 5 on Tumblr or click the next chapter button)


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Weee! Chapter 5! I'm spoiling you guys a bit. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up the momentum, but please don't be sad if I can't always update this quickly. Enjoy!

Thanks to those who have liked and reblogged! If I get more interest in this fic, I may post to livejournal or S&C. Comments and critiques are welcomed and appreciated! Again, a very special thank you to trip-and-stumble, klainebowsafterthestorm, and i-am-not-the-girl-next-door for reviewing it for me!

**—-**

Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3A | Part 3B | Part 4 (- on Tumblr)

**Chapter 5 **

As soon as Lila had her little arms around my neck, they immensely helped to calm my nerves. She laid her head on my shoulder and whined. "Daddy, it hurts."

I stroked over her hair and kissed her cheek.

"I know, sweetie, I know. I'm going to do everything I can to make it better when we get home, okay?"

I hated that she was in so much pain. I slowly began to alternate between patting and rubbing her back, something that often helped to calm her down as a baby.

Suddenly, I heard a small belch followed by a tiny giggle. I couldn't help but laugh myself. "Lila Liz!"

She snuggled against me closer. "'Cuse me."

Soon Leslie came into her kitchen with Lila's play satchel. I smiled. "Thanks Les."

She ran her hand over Lila's hair. "It's no problem. I hope she feels better."

"Thanks. Me too," I said, turning my head to kiss against her little head. "What do you tell Miss Leslie for letting you come and play with Aggie today?"

She moved her head so that her face wasn't against my neck and turned to look at Leslie. "Thank you."

The corners of Leslie's mouth came quirked into a smile. "You're welcome, honey. You get better so you can some back and play, okay?"

"Okay", said the little head on my shoulder.

Leslie slipped the satchel onto my free arm and we were out the door.

Once we were on the sidewalk, I tried out my best impression of Super Dad while I tried to hail a cab. As they came and went, I had to pop my hip in order shift a very sleepy child back up the side of my body. Just when I thought my left side was going to go numb from the increasing weight as she began to doze off, a driver took pity and pulled up to the curb.

My body was grateful to be sitting down again and more than happy to distribute the weight of my now peacefully snoozing baby girl. As we drove away from Leslie's, I held Lila close and began to wonder how I would get my phone back. _What was I going to do? I couldn't tell Andy I had lost it at lunch_. He'd ask who I was with and would want me to retrace my steps throughout my day with him. I couldn't lie…_not well enough for him to believe me anyway._

_Just breathe. You can do this._

The closer we got to our building, the quicker I tried to come up with a plan. For a minute and a half, I allowed myself to be falsely religious and prayed that Andy wouldn't be home. _Please tell me he didn't pick our son up early. Please let him still be at work._

When we got inside, I immediately carried Lila up to her bedroom and began to take a look around the house. Not in his office. Not in the living room. Not in the bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, or anywhere else that I could see. Thinking on my feet, I rushed to my own office and opened my laptop, promptly pulling up the app I had been smart enough to download in case I lost my phone. I typed out a message and wasted no time pressing send.

Across town, Blaine sat on his couch, leaning back against the pillows with his eyes closed as he relived the moments we had shared before I left. No sooner after I had made it to the curb he had found my phone, but, by the time he got to the street, it was too late. A chime rang out and he opened his eyes, peering over at the electronic device on the pillow beside him. He picked it up, wondering if he really should.

As he held it in his hand, a frantic message flashed across the screen.

"My unlock code is 0315. I need you to call me as soon as possible. The number is under "Home"."

Following instructions, he unlocked the phone and carefully searched through the address book for the right contact and clicked "call".

It only rang twice before I picked it up. "Oh thank god."

He chuckled softly. "I'm happy to hear from you too."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, heart dancing a bit in my chest.

"I'm sorry that I left my phone at your place. I thought I stuck it in my pocket when I got dressed."

I noticed my voice was a bit loud and moved around, checking the living room to make sure Andy hadn't miraculously come in undetected and lowered my volume a bit.

"Can I come by tomorrow and pick it up?"

"I could—-never mind."

"What? You could what?"

He sighed softly. "I could bring it to you, if you wanted."

"T-today?"

"Yeah."

"Right now? To my house?"

"If you want me to…"

I wanted to see him. There was no questioning that. I just had to ask myself if it was worth the risk. While I thought it over, I started pacing through the house.

He hummed in a way that sounded contently and began again.

"I hated that you had to rush off. It would be nice to give you a proper kiss before we had to say goodnight. I wouldn't have to stay long. I know you have—-obligations."

I bit my lip and toyed with the ink pen I found on the island in the kitchen while I mulled It over. Glancing down at it in my hand, I heard myself saying, "Do you have a pen?"

Fondly he replied, "I can get one."

I nodded before stupidly realizing he couldn't see me.

"Grab one. I'll give you the address. Can you be here before 5?"

Within 20 minutes, he was on my doorstep. I wasn't ready, but by the time he had rang the doorbell, I had managed to find some sort of composure.

He beamed affectionately once I opened the door. "Hi."

His smile was still just as captivating as it was in our high school years and had been making my heart beat faster all day.

"Hi," I said, opening the door wider. "Come on in."

He hesitated. "Are—-you sure that's a good idea? I mean, is—you know?"

I shook my head. "He's not home."

I heard it. We both did. It wasn't something we wanted to acknowledge, but it was there. He dipped his head in agreement.

"If you're sure…"

I smiled, still tense but trying to relax. "I am…and you're crazy if you think I'm going to ask you to come all this way and not invite you inside."

He stepped closer and made his way past me. "If you insist."

I led him to the kitchen or what I thought was a safe, non-sexual hub in the house, even though I had fond memories of us heating up dishes and each other.

I gestured to one of the stools at the island and he took a seat. "Would you like anything to drink? Water? Tea?"

"Tea, yeah. Tea would be great, if you're sure you don't mind."

I lifted the kettle from its usual spot and moved it to the sink to fill it with water. "In the mood for any particular kind?"

He played with his hands. "Nope. Whatever you have will be fine."

I grinned. "That's a loaded response. You obviously underestimate my selection of tea."

His countenance instantly mimicked mine. "Become a connoisseur of sorts, have you?"

"You could say I have a plethora of sorts stocked up for a rainy day." I couldn't help myself. I winked and carried the kettle to the stove before switching on the burner.

Blaine sighed happily in his seat. "You're adorable."

I gazed back at him over my shoulder. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged and tried to find the right thing to say.

"I—-you—-you're just—-everything. You just are."

Leaving the kettle to do its work, I walked around the island and stood beside him.

"You're not too bad yourself for an old man."

He chuckled softly and placed his hand on my waist. It only took a moment for me to see the look in his eyes before I bent down and kissed him, sighing contently. He hummed jovially as we pulled away and looked at me like a lovesick puppy. After a minute or two, his head returned from its extended vacation in the clouds.

"I almost forgot," he said as he reached into his pocket. "The very reason I'm here…your phone." He removed the device and handed it to me.

"I hope you don't mind, but while it was unlocked I took the liberty of adding my number in there as well as a few _mundane_ details in the note area to keep you interested."

I gave him a quick kiss as I took the phone from his hand. "I'm glad you did. Thank you…for bringing this back to me and for coming over."

Before I could say much more, the whistling of the tea kettle made its presence known, making me practically jump halfway into Blaine's lap. His hand soothed over my back. "It's okay…it's just the water coming to a boil."

I nodded quickly and moved away to walk around the island, moving the kettle off of the heat before it could scream any louder and possibly wake Lila upstairs.

Opening the cabinets, I grabbed two mugs and reached for the packets of tea. "Earl Grey? Chamomile? Black? Green? Peppermint? Any kind of preference?"

"I trust your selection."

"Earl Grey Hot it is."

Four sugars (two apiece) and a little milk later, we were in business, chatting casually about this and that. In fact, we were so lost in conversation that I didn't hear the pitter-patter of little feet.

Dazed and still drunk with sleep, tiny little Lila stumbled into the kitchen. "Daddy…I'm awake now and I feel better. Can I help you make dinner? Ooh! Tea!"

She ran up to me and hugged my legs before stepping back and taking note of the stranger in the kitchen.

"I know you," she said quietly.

"You do?"

She nodded insistently. "You're Daddy's friend from Starbucks."

He smiled. "I am."

"Did you come to visit?" she asked, walking around to his side of the island.

"I did. Is that okay?"

She smiled. "Uh huh. I like to visit myself. I visited my friend Aggie today. We had a tea party, but I had to come home because I got sick."

He frowned. "Oh that's terrible. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay!" she replied cheerfully as she struggled to get up on the stool beside him. "I'm all better now."

I was amazed by their interaction, so completely natural.

He snickered briefly. "May I be of some assistance to you?"

With her little body halfway on the chair, one foot dangling down, she huffed. "Yes please. I think I need it."

Carefully putting his hands on her waist, Blaine helped her onto the stool.

She sighed, happy to have conquered the tall chair, even if she did have a little help.

"I'm Lila," she said extending her hand daintily.

He smiled and took her tiny hand in his. "It's nice to meet you, Lila. I'm Blaine." Lifting it to his lips, he pecked it with the tiniest little kiss.

Watching their every move during this encounter, I saw her little cheeks flush and she grinned before speaking again.

"Et il est très agréable de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Blaine."

"You speak beautiful French," he replied, pleasantly surprised.

"Merci beaucoup! My daddy teaches me," she admitted proudly.

He took a moment to gaze over at me. "Well, he's a very good teacher."

"I think so too. He's good at lots of things." As she sat on her stool, she began to swing her legs. "Daddy? Can I have some tea too? Just a little? Please?"

I looked at her, teasingly. "I don't know…are you sure you're old enough to have tea?"

She squeaked in playful protest. "I've had it before! Lots of times! Please? Just a little?"

Blaine grinned wider. "Just the tiniest little bit! Oh please, Daddy, can't she have some tea?"

Lila giggled. "You're silly, Mr. Blaine."

I glared at him, trying to seem a tad miffed, but I'm not sure it worked. "Yes, he is, isn't he, honey? Too bad he has to go home soon."

He glanced at me apologetically before leaning away from the countertop and glancing at his watch. "Your daddy's right…I probably should go."

My little darling brought out her best pout, the one she only normally uses for extra bedtime stories, and touched Blaine's hand.

"Do you really hafta go?"

He looked at her fondly. "I'm afraid I do," he said, rising from his stool.

"But you'll come back, won't you?"

Never before had I seen Lila become so attached so quickly, not even to Monsieur Le Pooh. Suddenly, I felt a pang of sadness in my heart.

"Yes, you will come back, won't you, Mr. Blaine?" I asked tenderly.

He stared back with love in his eyes. "As often as you'll have me."

Lila clapped and rejoiced. "YAY! Soon! Soon!"

I grabbed a cookie from the small jar on the counter, placed it on a napkin and passed it toward my daughter before getting her a small glass of milk. "Daddy's going to walk Mr. Blaine to the door. Will you be okay for a few minutes by yourself?"

She nodded already nibbling on her cookie.

"Bye Lila," he uttered softly.

"Bye Mr. Blaine," Lila replied with a mouthful of cookie.

As we made it to the front door, I threw my arms around him. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. "Hardly when compared to you…have lunch with me again tomorrow?"

I sighed against his neck. I really couldn't. I had other plans. "I'm supposed to meet up with someone from work—-"

His smile fell. "I understand."

"—but there's no reason why I can't reschedule for Monday. Work is work. I should keep that separate from my free time anyway."

He rubbed his nose gently against mine.

"Where are you taking me this time, mister?"

He grinned. "It's another surprise."

The corner of my mouth quirked up in interest. "Well, just so you know…I know that there aren't any restaurants around here called "Bed" so I'll be expecting some place good."

"Damn…and all the while I thought I could convince you it was a quaint little French bistro."

I chuckled against his neck. "Nope…no chance, bub."

He held me close and breathed me in. "I'm just happy that I get to be with you again."

I whispered hotly against his ear. "And getting to make love with me? What about that?"

He inhaled sharply and let out a shaky breath. "I'll dream of you every night until you're by my side."

"You'll dream of me beside you? Not under or on top of you?"

He smiled. "I'm a gentleman. I don't have sleep sex in the first dream."

"How good of you to make me wait."

Tenderly he caressed my cheek. "I've waited 18 years to hold you again. I'd wait the rest of my life if I had to."

He leaned forward and I closed my eyes as I felt his lips on mine. The kiss was deep and passionate and far too short, but it was enough to leave me weak in the knees.

As soon as my mouth could form words, I helped him to the door. "Promise you'll call…text…either. Just…keep in touch."

He nodded. "I could never stay away before and I don't think I ever could again even if I tried."

Out the door and down the stairs he went, stopping only once he reached the sidewalk to turn back and look at me. "Until tomorrow…"

"Until tomorrow…"

As I watched him walk away, I felt like my heart was ready to sprout wings and fly right out of my chest. I had missed him so much and finally had him back. After 18 years of being without him, he was really back in my life. Nothing could have ruined this moment. Nothing…not the sound of the traffic, not the sirens in the distance, not the sound of a car pulling up at the curb with its door heavily slamming shut.

Not even...

_Andy._

"Hi honey…I'm home."

TBC

(Click here to view Part 6 on Tumblr or click the next chapter button)


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Chapter 6 is here! I hope that all of you are enjoying everything so far. Let me know what you think! I love your feedback and it helps me decide where to go in upcoming chapters! Enjoy lovelies!

Thanks to those who have liked and reblogged! If I get more interest in this fic, I may post to livejournal or S&C. Comments and critiques are welcomed and appreciated! Again, a very special thank you to trip-and-stumble and klainebowsafterthestorm for reviewing it for me!

**—-**

Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3A | Part 3B | Part 4 | Part 5 (- on Tumblr)

**Chapter 6**

_I almost tensed up when I heard him, so much that I actually jumped where I stood._

_He laughed and gave me a look. "Did I scare you?"_

_I opened my mouth, but nothing wanted to come out._

_"I—what? Y-yeah. Yeah you did. Sorry, I was deep in thought."_

_He raised an eyebrow as he came up the stairs. "What's on your mind?"_

_"Just—-I miss Dad and —-the weather's kind of got me down. All of this rain completely wiped out my mood—-and to top things off, Lila got sick today."_

_I stepped aside so he could come in. He didn't say anything as he passed by, setting his work satchel down in the foyer before going into the kitchen. I followed behind him, completely forgetting about Lila enjoying her cookie._

_He looked at her eating the crumbs from her napkin._

_"Hey Liles…" he said before gently mussing her hair. She tensed at his touch and glared back at him, her eyes tiny little daggers attempting to pierce his soul._

_"Please don't call me that. I'm not a boy."_

_"But I always call you Liles."_

_She huffed. "I know…and I don't like it!"_

_Andy plucked her from off of the stool, her legs kicking the whole time, and stood her up. "Are you really going to speak to me that way, young lady?"_

_Lila stomped, getting angrier by the minute. "I'm not a young lady! I'm a little girl!"_

_I could tell Andy was getting upset. He always did when it came to the kids and, between you and me, he wasn't exactly an ideal disciplinarian. Instead of killing them with kindness and a firm voice, Andy yelled. Before he could blow up, I tried my best to intervene._

_"Andy, she's just tired. She hasn't been feeling well since she came home. Just—-let it go."_

_"No, Kurt. She isn't going to speak to me that way," he said, turning back at me, jaw incredibly tense. "Lila, go to your room."_

_As she stormed off, she turned back to give him one last glance. "Mr. Blaine would never say those things to me!"_

_Her little feet stomped all the way up the stairs and once she reached her room, the sound of the door slamming rang out in the hall._

_I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Was that really necessary, Andy? She's 6, sweetheart. Sometimes she gets a little fussy when she's tired, you know that."_

_Still irritated, he turned to me again, halfway leaning on the island. "Who's Mr. Blaine?"_

As I felt the sensation of a small kiss touch my cheek, I snapped out of it.

"I'm home."

I looked up at him. "So you are…it's good to see you."

"You too."

He walked past me, into the house, and up the stairs to his office. I followed suit and closed the front door behind me and walked into the kitchen to find my baby girl with cookie crumbs all over her mouth covertly trying to grab another. I walked up behind her and tickled her ribs.

"What do you think you're doing, monkey?" I asked playfully.

She giggled. "Nothin'."

"Yeah, I bet." I replied with a grin. "Do you still want to help me with dinner?"

She turned around and wrapped her little arms around me. "Would it be okay if I played with my paints instead? Pretty please?"

I kissed the top of her head. "Of course you can."

She gave me one final squeeze and looked up at me with fond eyes. "Je t'aime, Papa."

I smiled tenderly and stroked over her hair. "Je t'aime aussi, mon ange."

As I turned her loose, she skipped out of the kitchen and off to her playroom. I took a deep breath and began to wonder what the hell I was going to do. Things were just getting started and I was already beginning to feel like I was getting in over my head.

Without missing a beat, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and proceeded to send a text to Blaine.

_Are we really going to do this? If we are, I need to know that you're going to be here for me. We both know this isn't going to be easy. I already feel like I'm drowning without you._

I stared down at the device in my hand and pressed send before I could give it too much thought. Leaning back against the counter, I closed my eyes, and tried to calm myself down. Within a few seconds, my phone rang out with a new, yet familiar, chime.

_From Blaine: You're not alone in this, Kurt. I chose this just as much as you did._

I began breathing a little harder and another text came in.

_From Blaine: This is what I want. You and me. Us. This…and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it work. I promise. I can't lose you again._

_I can't lose you again._

Those five little words haunted me and I couldn't seem to shake them. They clung to my soul like demons out of my past and made me ache. It was in that moment that I truly came to realize that, no matter how Blaine had hurt me in the past, a life without him hurt far more than I had ever imagined possible.

I clutched my phone to my chest before typing out a reply.

_Okay._

The rest of the evening was relatively quiet. While Andy fought for pizza (or what I considered a meal devoid of nutrition, at least for the time being), we settled on roasted lemon chicken with risotto and freshly sautéed green beans. After the cookie fiasco and yet another cookie before dinner (Bad Daddy!), I didn't want to risk Lila having another bout of tummy upset before bed. Once dinner was over, I helped my little angel get washed up and ready for bed. Two bedtime stories and a kiss goodnight later, she was fast asleep and I was free to take shower, moisturize, and do the same.

I stayed under the hot water for far too long, but it was just what I needed…even if my pores wouldn't be thanking me later. Throughout my nightly routine, I couldn't get my mind off of Blaine. As I applied moisturizer to my face, my phone vibrated gently on the counter of the vanity.

It was a text from Blaine.

_I know he's probably with you, but I couldn't go to bed without telling you goodnight. I miss you so much. Sleep well. I hope I see you in my dreams._

My heart fluttered as I typed a reply.

_I miss you too…more than words can say. Text me when you wake up? I lov—_

There it was on my screen; the beginning of three little words: I love you.

It was too soon. What was I doing?

Without giving it another thought, I quickly deleted the four letters and typed up a new text.

_I miss you too…more than words can say. Text me when you wake up? If you find me in dreamland, dance with me? You always were light on your feet._

Exactly 22 seconds later, I received another text.

_From Blaine: Only with you, my love. Goodnight. 3_

_To Blaine: Goodnight 3 _

I smiled and slipped my phone into the pocket of my yoga pants before going into the bedroom and turning down my side of the bed.

Once I was settled and halfway through a new issue of East Coast Living, Andy walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. After he partially dried off, he plopped down on the bed and scooted closer to me, hair still slightly dripping from not being completely towel-dried.

"Is Lila asleep?" he asked.

I nodded, turning a page. "Yep. Has been for almost an hour now."

"And the boy?"

I tried not to roll my eyes as I turned the next page more ardently than before.

"He's staying with Preston tonight."

He moved up the bed and curled his body into mine, nuzzling against my neck as I continued to flip through page after page.

"So…he's not home…and Lila's asleep….what do you think? Do you want to—-?"

I laid my magazine down in my lap.

"Do I want to what?"

He moved the magazine and tossed it into the floor, losing the page that I'd only been half looking at, and crawled on top of me.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to fuck you right now."

He leaned down and nipped at my bottom lip.

"So…what do you say?"

I sighed and leaned back against my pillow. "Not tonight, Andy."

Looking hurt and slightly agitated, he moved off of me and back to his side of the bed.

"This is why we don't have sex, Kurt. You're never emotionally open."

I sat up straight and looked at him. "I'm not emotionally open? I'M not emotionally opened? Forgive me if I don't want to be emotionally open when you're calling me a dirty slut in bed."

"I thought we talked about trying new things."

I scoffed. "We did! But the least you could do is consult me about it first. I mean, Jesus, Andy! The last time I tried to give you a blowjob you told me to choke on it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic. You know I didn't actually mean for you to literally choke on it."

"But do you think it's sexy?" I argued. "Do you think that turns me on?"

He sighed. "You tell me."

"Yes, Andy", I replied sarcastically. "Because it's really been working out for you, hasn't it?" I sighed, disgusted. "Put some clothes on."

"I'll sleep this way if I want to. It's my goddamn bed too."

He stood up and went to the dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers and tugging them on quickly. "Six months, Kurt. It's been six months since we've had sex and sometimes I wonder if you even care."

By the time what he said registered in my mind, I was too far-gone. I was pissed. "Alright fine!" I shouted as I threw back the sheets and comforter. "You want to have sex so badly, come on then!" I haphazardly tugged off my pants and threw them at him, my manhood not the slightest bit interested in what he was offering. "Well come on, Andy. What are you waiting for? Fuck me."

I turned over, grabbed the bottle of lube out of the drawer of my nightstand, and threw it at him. "Come on!"

His face grew soft. "Kurt, stop." He walked over to my side of the bed and tried to wrap his arms around me. I resisted at first, but eventually gave in to his touch. Tears began to sting my eyes. I was angry, hurt…scared. Things were just beginning with Blaine and they were already beginning to affect my interactions with my husband.

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed and you're right…I should have asked before. That was wrong of me." As he held me, small rivers began to stream down my cheeks. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I started to calm down. Slowly he started to kiss me more deeply, leaning me back against the bed and before I could stop it, I lost myself.

We had sex that night…and I thought of Blaine the entire time. When it was all said and done, I cried myself to sleep, wishing that I was falling asleep in the arms of the man I longed for and hoped that once sleep decided to take me that I'd find him in my dreams.

The next morning, Andy left immediately after breakfast to hit the gym and go "hang with the boys". No sooner than he was out the door, I scrolled through my phone and called Blaine.

It only took a few minutes for it to ring, but the man on the other end of the phone was far more tired than I had expected.

"Mmmm…h-hello?" he said as he yawned.

"Well, good morning to you too, Sleepyhead. Decide to sleep in this morning?"

He chuckled softly. "What time is it?"

"8:30", I replied matter-of-factly.

"Sleeping until 8:30 is sleeping in? Since when?" he asked playfully.

"Since you decided to get old."

"You're old too, you know."

He was smiling. I could tell by the sweetness of his tone.

"You must be mistaken. I never age."

He laughed. "That's right. My mistake. We all turn old and gray and Mr. Kurt Hummel drinks from the fountain of youth and lives forever."

"And don't you forget it," I said cheerfully.

He yawned again and from what it sounded like on my end, had a very delicious morning stretch. "What are your plans for the day?"

I smiled as I stirred eggs for Lila who had also decided to stay in bed longer than the rest of us.

"Oh, not too terribly much. Take Lila to the park, avoid my husband, pick up Devon, take the kids to Leslie's and then have a hot, afternoon lunch date with my secret lover. Just a normal day."

Blaine was silent on the other end and I didn't know why.

"Blaine?"

After a minute or two, he softly replied. "Who's Devon?"

Oh god. I hadn't told him. At the restaurant I had told him all about Lila and I didn't—-oh my god.

"He's—-my son."

"Devon?"

"Devon."

The line was quiet for another minute. "Devon…and is he named after anyone special?"

I sat the bowl on the counter. "He is. He's named after two people that I love very much."

"Two people?"

"Devon Burt Hummel."

"I—-why didn't you tell me?" he murmured.

"It slipped my mind."

He laughed tenderly. "You named him after me? After my middle name?"

"Just like I named Lila after your grandmother."

"Facetime with me. I need to see you."

I cackled. "Oh, no no no. No way."

"Please?" he cooed.

"No. Not gonna happen. I'm in Dad mode and haven't even had a shower yet. I'm in no way presentable for video chat."

"Kurt…"

"The answer is no, Blaine."

"I'm sure you look wonderful," he cooed a second time. "You always did first thing in the morning and I'm sure you look just as gorgeous as you normally do."

"You just want to see me."

He hummed softly in content. "I do—-but only because I—-"

"Ah-ah-ah, what did we say about that?"

"You realize I die a little inside every time you deny me…and if you were on video chat you'd be able to see my adorable face giving you a look to make you feel as guilty as possible for holding me back."

"You're not that adorable."

"I'm not?"

I rolled my eyes as I reached for the juice and smiled. "Okay…maybe just a little."

"Daddy? Is that juice?"

I looked over my shoulder. Lila was awake.

I covered the phone. "Yes, sweetie…go sit down at the table and I'll get you a glass, okay?"

"Still with me?" he asked.

"I am. Lila's awake, though, so duty calls."

"About lunch…is it safe to pick you up?"

I mulled it over, wondering when Andy would be home. He wasn't ever one to call to say if he was going to be early or running behind. As much as I wanted him here, I couldn't take the risk.

"Maybe I should come to your place. Would that be okay?" I asked, pouring the orange juice for my sleepy little angel.

"That's perfectly fine. Text me later with a time that works for you?" he replied, the light sound of his sheets crinkling in the background.

"I will. Miss you already."

"I miss you even when you're in my arms."

Ever the hopeless romantic, he never failed to steal my heart.

I quickly pecked the phone and then immediately hung up, hoping he hadn't heard me.

Lila wandered into the kitchen, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes.

"Are there eggs? My tummy is more rumbly than Monsieur Le Pooh's."

I chuckled fondly. "There will be in just a few minutes, sweetie pie." I picked her up and sat her on one of the stools at the island, stealing a tiny little sugar before I began on breakfast.

"Can I have pancakes too?" she asked with a grin. "With happy blueberries and strawberry hair…pleeeeaaassseee?"

Her request warmed my heart, especially since I knew a certain someone would have thoroughly approved and asked for banana ears to adorn his own.

"Of course, baby."

Everything about my morning was perfect and I knew that things could only get better.

I grabbed the bowl of eggs and gave them another quick whisk before turning on the burner, adding a pat of butter, and pouring them into the pan. Before they needed constant stirring, I quickly reached for my phone and typed out a text.

_To Blaine: My life began the moment I found you and when we fell apart, I stopped living. Yesterday, I inhaled my first breath of air in 18 years and life has never been so sweet. My heart will ache until I'm in your arms and races at the very thought of you._

In just a few short hours, I would see him again and, as I stirred Lila's eggs, I felt it deep within my chest. It was beginning to poke at my insides, battling all of the fear and self-doubt that stood in its way. It was something I had locked away years ago, but that had somehow managed to break free. Blaine knew it. I knew it. My heart never stopped knowing it. No matter how much my head said no, I couldn't fight it off like I'd been trying to forever. It wanted a fair fight and before I could even try to resist, it had been able to win. It wasn't like, nor was it lust; it was true love.

_I was fucked._

TBC

(Click here to view Part 7 on Tumblr or click the next chapter button)


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Chapter 7 is here! I hope that all of you are enjoying everything so far. Let me know what you think! I love your feedback and it helps me decide where to go in upcoming chapters! Enjoy lovelies!

**P.S. There's a surprise at the end.**

Thanks to those who have liked and reblogged! If I get more interest in this fic, I may post to livejournal or S&C. Comments and critiques are welcomed and appreciated! Again, a very special thank you to trip-and-stumble and klainebowsafterthestorm for reviewing it for me!

**—-**

Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3A | Part 3B | Part 4 | Part 5 | Part 6 (-on Tumblr)

**Chapter 7**

I had gotten myself ready, Lila too, and we were starting to head out the door. It was beginning. While I had lied to Andy before, the first time hadn't made me a cheater…until it did. Grabbing Lila's bag, I shouted to Andy that I was going to meet up with my assistant to look over some editorial pieces that were late and that we were going out for drinks afterwards. The parts about meeting up and having drinks were true…but Bethenny would be nowhere to be found. As I got ready, I asked myself who I was and who I had become. What had happened to the old me, the man who loved Andy and would have never dreamed of cheating on his husband? What happened to the man who got what he'd always wanted and now that he had it, why wasn't he satisfied?

As we got into a cab, my phone buzzed within my coat pocket. I reached into it and pulled it out with a smile as my eyes made contact with the tiny text displayed on the screen.

_From Blaine: I can't wait to see you. You're all I've thought about all day. Don't be the least bit surprised if I try to run into your arms._

Trying to keep my heart from bursting out of my chest, I unlocked my phone and typed out a response.

_To Blaine: Run to me and you'll be met with open arms. I need to hold you so much. No matter how many times I see you, it's never going to be enough._

I closed my eyes for just a second and imagined what it would feel like to have in him in my arms again, his own, buff and strong, wrapped around me. Soon, a tiny voice woke me from my daydream.

"Daddy, are we going to have some Daddy-Lila time today? I'd like that."

Her question made me ache at my core. I tried to think of how to explain things to her. If I lied to her, to that precious baby, I'd never be able to forgive myself.

"Daddy has plans today, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

Her face fell, the shining little smile disappearing just as quickly as she'd plastered it on. "Oh…I understand."

In that moment, I felt like a horrible father, but there were decisions to be made and I had to live with the choices.

My phone buzzed again, but this time with a phone call…and an unexpected one at that. I swiped the screen and answered it.

"Devon?"

"Hey Dad. Can you come get me? I don't feel very good."

Although he sounded fine, his voice was different. There was something unusual about his tone.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I—Pres—can you just come get me, please?"

I looked at Lila who was staring out the window and heard a small sniffle.

I sighed softly, feeling like the worst parent in the world.

"Yeah—-I'll be there soon, okay? Get your bag ready to go and be ready to leave when I'll get there. I'll text you when we're close."

I heard another sniffle, this time from my son. "Okay, Dad. Love you."

"I love you too, Dev."

As I hung up, my head was spinning. _BUZZ!_ I glanced down at the phone in my hand as I felt it vibrate.

_From Blaine: I found the best little place for us to go tonight. It's amazing. You're going to love it, I promise._

I couldn't do this. Not even a day into an affair, a fucking AFFAIR, and things were already beginning to affect my children. I couldn't tell Blaine. I couldn't break his heart again…or break my own…What was I going to do?

When I arrived at Preston's house to pick up my son, the sight that I saw upon Mrs. Lewis opening the door was nothing I had been expecting. Devon had a black eye.

After a few minutes of talking with Lila by my side, Trisha explained that "the boys had been roughhousing" and that "things like that can happen all the time" because "boys will be boys". The look on my son's face told me otherwise, even though he nodded. When I observed Preston in his natural habitat, his face was one of a guilty party if I've had the chance to see one in my life.

Once all pleasantries and apologies were aside, we left the Lewis' in search of clarity and explanation.

Holding each of their hands, we walked down the sidewalk. I contemplated taking the subway, but with two children in tow, I opted for trying to find another taxi.

I looked at him tenderly although he walked with his head down, feet kicking at the sidewalk with each step.

"Do you want to tell me what really happened?" I asked softly.

"No, but I don't guess I have a choice, do I?" he replied, murmuring due to what I could only assume was a fear of getting in trouble.

"Not really."

He stopped walking and stared up at me. "Preston…said some not so nice stuff today."

"Not so nice stuff?"

"Yeah…about…about you."

Lila was quiet and tightened her grip on my hand.

"Go on."

He swallowed hard and looked up at me. "He—-he said that he heard his some guy on TV talking about same-gender marriage and he called it unnatural."

I said nothing, silently urging him to continue.

He sniffled, becoming visibly upset. "He started talking about how it's okay for people to love who they want to love, but that it was wrong of you to have married Dad and…he—he asked me where my mom was and told me that I didn't have one and that she probably gave me up because she didn't love me and I told him—-that—that it was a lie because you're my dad and you love me and you wanted me here….and…"

He was hurting, angry, by this point.

"He said I was a mistake and that one day I'd understand what he meant and I hit him…hard. He fell over and I felt bad, even though I knew he was wrong for saying those things, so I went to help him up and…when I did he punched me. We started fighting because I wasn't going to let him talk about my dads like that. I don't care if I don't have a mom. I have two dads and that's all I need. We're—-" He sniffled. "We're a family, Dad. Aren't we? It doesn't matter about the number of parents or who they are as long as they're there, right?"

I held him gently by the shoulders. "You're absolutely right. Love is what makes a family, Devon. You know that. We both love you so much, your Dad and I both do…Lila too. You're both our miracle babies and we wouldn't know where we'd be without you. It doesn't matter who you love or how or when or where…not as long as you love that person and they love you back. Boy, girl, transgendered—-sex doesn't matter, race, culture, creed…none of it does as long as you love someone."

Lovingly, I tugged both of them into a tight hug and instantly I felt my son relax into my touch. Two sets of arms wrapped around me as I held them close, two little noses sniffling as they did.

Softly, I kissed both of their heads. "I love you so much…"

Devon mumbled something against my chest.

"What honey?"

"Nothing" he uttered against my coat in response.

"Devon Burt…"

He sighed and looked up at me. "Does Pop really love us?"

I was shocked. "Of course he does, Devon…Whatever gave you the idea that he doesn't?"

He lowered his gaze, eyes not wanting to meet mine. "It's just…sometimes it seems like he doesn't want us there."

The ride back to our house was uncomfortably silent with the small exception of the occasional buzz from my phone. Once we were halfway home, I decided to check to see who they were from, even though I already had a good idea.

_(01:36pm) From Blaine: Are you on your way, sweetheart?_

_(01:40pm) From Blaine: Kurt?_

_(01:47pm) From Blaine: Are you okay? Did something happen?_

_(01:55pm) From Blaine: Please let me know you're okay._

_(02:00pm) From Blaine: Kurt, you're scaring me. Please answer me._

Just as I decided to take pity on the poor bastard and send him a text, he decided to call. Instead of my finger unlocking my phone as it swiped across the screen, it unfortunately picked up.

"Kurt? Oh my god, you picked up. Honey, are you okay? I've been worried. Is everything alright?"

I glanced over at the kids in the seat beside me and turned down the volume on my phone. "I can't talk right now."

His tone changed, a little hurt. "Why not?"

I sighed. "I just—-I just can't right now, okay?"

Devon turned his head away from the window to look back at me. "Who is it, Dad?"

I moved the phone away from my mouth, "Nobody, Devon. Just one of my friends."

"Oh my god. You're with the kids. I—I'm so sorry. I had no idea—-I—-"

"It's okay. It's fine. Can I call you back in about 20 minutes?"

"Yeah. Yeah. That's fine. Whatever you need. I'll be here."

I swallowed hard, hoping Devon wouldn't press any further once I hung up.

"Thanks. Talk to you then."

Once the call disconnected, I quickly pocketed my phone and tried to remain as collected as I possibly could.

For a moment, Devon stared at me, eyes curiously roaming my face, before he found an odd kind of childish solace in staring at the cars passing alongside us.

The quiet began to eat away at me. _What was I going to tell Andy?_ Our child walks in with a black eye. It's not like you can miss something like that. As appalling as the thought was, I wondered if he would notice…or even care.

Devon was right. For whatever reason, Andy never seemed to be too invested in what they had going on. "Oh, Devon has a project? That's nice.", "Lila fell down outside and scratched her knee? Is she okay? Yeah? Good."

The more I thought about it, Andy wasn't exceedingly present in their lives, even though he saw them all the time. They might as well not have been his children at all…and really, they weren't. Did he resent them? Was he upset with me for not pushing for him to be the biological father of at least one of them and now he was taking it out on the children out of spite? I didn't know what the exact answer to my question would be, but I planned to find out.

Inside the house, as I suspected, Andy was nowhere to be found. On the island in the kitchen was a note. "Gone to the Knicks game with Jason and Mitch. Be home late."

I sighed. "Of course you're not home…" I murmured to myself.

"Is Pop-Pop not home, Daddy?" Lila asked, walking up behind me.

"No sweetie, he isn't." I replied as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Can we have Daddy-Lila time now?"

Devon walked in and sat down on one of the stools.

"Soon, baby, but first we have to take care of your brother."

I had examined the eye before leaving the Lewis' and it didn't seem too bad, so I decided to forgo taking him to the emergency room. However, as I grabbed a new ice pack from the freezer, it didn't stop me from considering making him an emergency eye appointment.

"Here, honey." I said, offering the cool gel pack to him. "Hold this on your eye. It'll feel better." He took it willingly, passing me the now dripping Ziplock bag wrapped in paper towels Trisha had given him before we left.

Lila tried to squeeze past me to make her way up onto the stepstool. "Cookie time!" she announced happily.

I picked her up and placed her feet back on the floor. "Ah-ah-ah. No cookies before lunch."

"Can I at least have a snack then?" she said with a smile.

Devon chimed in. "Me too. I'm hungry." As I rummaged through the cabinets, Lila moved past me once more and squirmed her way up onto the stool next to her brother.

I turned and smiled at both of them. "How about I just make lunch instead? Everyone okay with pasta?"

Lila squealed and clapped. "OOH! SPAGHETTI! WITH LOTSA CHEESE! YAY! YES! PASTA! PASTA! PASTA!"

Devon laughed. "I think pasta's okay, Dad."

I chuckled softly at my daughter's excitement. "Pasta it is, then."

As I started to prep my cooking area, my phone began to ring in my coat pocket…the coat which was currently slung over the couch opposite the kitchen.

Lila jumped down from her stool. "I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it!"

"Lila—wait, baby. Don't get that. I'll call whoever it is back, okay? Just leave it."

But she didn't leave it…as I plead, she rushed to my coat and retrieved the small device, sliding the button across the screen to pick up.

"Hello…this…is uh…this is…K-Kurt Hummel's phone."

A light snicker came from the other end. "It is?"

Lila nodded as she held the phone against her head. "Yeah…uh huh. It is. This is my Daddy Kurt's phone."

The gentle voice replied. "Is he available at the moment?"

Lila pulled the phone away and covered the mouthpiece. "Daddy! Are you—-avaaaailable—at the moment?"

I walked slowly over to her, holding out my hand. "I am…Can I have my phone please?"

Lila put the device back to her mouth. "Yes, he's avaaailable right now and he said—-he said he can talk so…here he is, okay? I'm gonna hand him the phone now. Bye bye…wait! Don't hang up yet, okay? I just said bye bye to you, but Daddy's coming to the phone now. Here he is."

Her little hands extended toward me offering me my phone. "Thank you, sweetheart."

I gazed down at the screen and saw Blaine's name staring back at me. Carefully, I brought the phone up to my ear and took a deep breath. "Hello?"

"That…was by far…one of the most precious things I've ever heard in my life."

I laughed. "She's my little sweetheart, but you already know that."

He was quiet.

"What is it?" I wondered if he was upset.

I heard him sigh before he replied. "We're not having lunch today, are we?"

I walked a little ways out of earshot of the kitchen.

"Honey, I can't…I want to, but things came up with the kids and I just can't. I want to see you so much, I do. I just can't leave right now."

"Is he home?"

I sighed. "No…he's off at a Knicks game."

"So you're alone…"

"Now look here, mister. I know what you're thinking and as much as I'd like for you to come over, it's too risky."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Stop smirking…I can tell by your voice. Don't make me come all the way across town just to knock it off your silly little face."

"With kisses?"

I snorted. "Oh yes, because that's the best way to punish you for your corny jokes."

"You love them and you know it."

I smiled. "Maybe I do, but the answer's still no. I can't very well entertain you and look after two children, not when one of them has a black eye."

"What happened?"

"Devon got into a fight with a friend…it was…over something stupid that I don't want to get into right now, but he's okay. He's a tough little guy."

"Is he in the same room with you?" He seemed uncomfortable, possibly feeling bad about our current situation.

"Oh no, sweetie no. They're both in the kitchen. Lila's most likely trying to convince him to sneak her a cookie while he ices his eye."

He laughed tenderly. "Is there anything I can do?"

It warmed my heart to hear him say that, especially since my husband's ass was currently glued to a chair in Madison Square Garden.

"No, but it means a lot that you'd ask."

He hummed softly. "If that changes, promise to let me know?"

"I promise."

From the kitchen, two voices rang out. "DAD! DADDY! THE WATER'S READY! THE POT'S BLOWING BUBBLES!"

"I want to keep talking, but I need to make lunch and my pasta water is just about to boil over."

"Go and take care of your kids. Text me if you can. We'll figure something out, okay?"

I sighed, wishing I could hug him. "I know we will. I l—-you're wonderful."

He giggled. "I l—you're wonderful too."

"You hush. I've gotta go." I kissed the phone and he returned one with a soft "Mmwah" before we hung up.

After shoving my phone into my pocket, I rushed back into the kitchen to turn my water down so that I could give it a quick stir and add my pasta.

No sooner had the noodles hit the water, I felt my phone vibrate against my hip. I pulled it out carefully, a smile coming across my face as I saw who it was from.

_From Blaine: I know you wanted us to wait so it would be special, but I can't wait any longer. Every time I talk to you is special, be it by text, phone, or in person. Everything is always special when it's with you. I have to say it. I love you._

As soon as I saw those three little words, all of the doubt in my mind slowly drifted away. We were going to be okay. We were going to make it work. We had to. I wasn't going to lose him again, not if I could help it. Quickly, I typed up a response.

_To Blaine: Thank you for taking the first step. You're right. All of our time together is special. You make me feel special and that's why I'm so happy that I don't have to wait to tell you that…I love you too. And…I can't wait to say that to you face the next time I see you._

None of it felt real. It was too good to be true. I felt like I was floating above my own body, watching everything unfold.

"Daddy…Daddy….DADDY!" I snapped out of it.

"What is it, baby?"

Lila pointed to the stove beside me.

"Your water's blowing bubbles again."

I turned to the stove and she was right. A white foam was beginning to bubble over the pot and onto the burner below.

"SHIT!" I exclaimed as I removed it from the heat, stirring the water to check on the pasta.

Devon started to laugh. "DAD!"

Lila chimed in. "Ummm….Daddy said a bad woooooord!"

I chuckled nervously, trying to get everything under control, pasta included.

"I'm sorry…d-don't say that. I'm a bad daddy. Don't repeat that. I'm really sorry. I'm going to have to wash my mouth out with soap now."

After I stirred the pasta and took note of its state, I put it back on the heat…although it could have finished cooking using only the heat radiating from my face. As I reached for the colander in one of the lower cabinets, I laughed at myself. I loved Blaine and he loved me…and if nothing else, he certainly knew how to get me flustered after all these years.

Once I had fed the kids and had just found a moment to relax, Devon wandered into the living room and sat beside me on the couch. Lila had decided having a tea party with Monsieur Le Pooh was more important than spending time with Daddy, at least for the time being, but I was told I was still more than welcome to attend.

Devon looked at me with curious eyes. "Dad?" he asked softly.

I put down my magazine and turned to face him. "What is it, honey?"

He played with his hands, moving his ice pack, and shifted in his spot.

"Why wouldn't you tell me who you were talking to earlier?"

I couldn't help but wonder what intrigued him so much about that particular call. Had he heard Blaine's voice and began to ponder why I was talking to someone other than Andy or was my child just as nosy as I was at his age? I guess I was about to find out.

"You always tell me who you're talking to."

I smiled softly and shifted in my seat, leaning back into the crook of the couch.

"Well, I didn't think it was important."

He didn't seem phased by my response and pressed on. "It sounded like it was important."

"Was it someone I know?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Nope. Just one of my friends."

He moved in closer. "Which one?"

My eyebrow piqued with interest at his inquisitive insistence.

"It's not anyone you know, Devon. I don't understand why it's so important."

Frustrated, he continued to question me further. "Well, if it was one of your friends, I don't see why you won't just tell me who it was…"

I furrowed my brow, becoming a little irritated myself. "Who's the parent here? The last time I checked, I was in charge around here."

Before he could utter another word, my phone buzzed against my thigh, saving us both. I pulled it out and glanced at the screen, careful not to let Devon see. As I suspected, it was from him…although, the context threw me a bit.

_From Blaine: What types of things does Devon enjoy doing? Is he into sports? Music? What?_

I was beginning to become concerned for my own well-being. If people and things continued piquing my interest, I was going to have one hell of a story for my esthetician. I don't know how I could get my brows waxed if they became conjoined with my hairline. Were these men trying to give me premature wrinkles…or at least more than the ones I already had?

I typed back a quick reply, all the while Devon being as nosy as ever.

"Who is that? Is that Pop?"

I tapped my fingers against the touch screen. "Nope."

"Well then, who is it?"

I sighed and pressed send. "It's Santa Claus. Should I tell him you said 'hi'?"

"Santa isn't real."

I smirked. "I hope he remembers you said that when Christmas comes in a few months."

"Dad…come on."

"More cookies for your sister." I replied as I typed a bit more.

"Dad…what are you typing…that's not Santa. Santa doesn't have a cell phone."

"Just because he's been around the block doesn't mean he isn't hip with the times, Dev."

He sat quietly for a moment. "You don't have to say anything."

I sat up a bit and smiled. "To whom?"

"N-nobody. Just…I didn't mean it."

I nodded. "If you say so."

"I didn't!"

I pressed send.

_To Blaine: He's into quite a bit, but not what you'd expect. Andy wants him to be involved in sports, but he's a bit of a history buff and occasionally likes to kick back with a puzzle or a Discovery Channel documentary. I still wonder if the hospital made some sort of mix-up._

"Do I have to keep this on my eye?"

"For five more minutes and then in a bit we'll try a warm compress, okay?"

Devon nodded. "After I take this off, can I have a cookie?"

I smiled. "Yep. Don't tell Princess Lila and Monsieur Le Pooh or she'll spill tea and change her name to Marie Antoinette."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not afraid. She's too little to know how to work a guillotine anyway."

My phone vibrated again in my hand.

_From Blaine: Puzzles, the Discovery Channel and history. Care to be a bit more specific? Any favorite candies? Movies? Etc?_

I smiled as I questioned just what this wonderful man had up his sleeve.

_To Blaine: Why? What are you planning?_

A few seconds later…

_From Blaine: That's irrelevant. Answer the question. ;-)_

I hurriedly sent back a reply.

_To Blaine: He's fascinated with royalty and things related to James Bond, but mostly because I think he secretly wants to be on Her Majesty's Secret Service._

Almost immediately, I received one back.

_From Blaine: Favorite candy? Treat?_

_To Blaine: He's happy as long as it's sweet. Ahem…and his Daddy likes chocolate._

I smiled and pressed send. _What? If Devon was going to get candy, there was no rule that said I couldn't reap the benefits as well._

_From Blaine: I haven't forgotten._

After reading the last text, I peered over at my son who was leaning back against the couch. "I think it's been long enough," I said, lightly tapping his shoulder.

"Come on…let's go have that cookie."

Two hours later, as I pondered over what I'd be making for dinner and when the hell Andy would be home, the doorbell rang.

I made it to the door in record time only to be met by the smiling face of a deliveryman.

I opened it and smiled politely. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I got a delivery for…" He glanced at the tag on the basket. "Devon Hummel?"

I nodded, astounded when I actually took in the sheer size of what the man was holding in his hands. "I'm his father."

He handed me an electronic pad. "Sign here." I did and carefully handed the tablet back to the gentleman, accepting the large basket in return.

"Have a good day!"

"You too!" I called after him as I tried to maneuver my way back into the foyer.

I set the basket down on the coffee table and began to look it over. The basket itself was overflowing with books, DVDs, puzzles, assorted cookies and cake pops for Devon and a box of chocolate covered strawberries that I assumed were for me.

Just as I started to call my son down from his room, the doorbell rang again, but this time my eyes met a different face. On my front steps stood a petite young girl holding an embarrassing arrangement of pink and yellow roses. My breath caught in my chest because by the colors alone I knew exactly who had sent them.

I beamed as I opened my door a second time.

"Kurt Hummel?" she asked in a chipper tone.

I nodded, still completely taken by the sight in front of me. "Yeah…I'm Kurt. That's me."

She grinned and extended the arrangement toward me. "Then these… are for you."

I graciously accepted and once again made my way back into the foyer, closing the door with my foot. This time, I moved into the kitchen and sat the floral arrangement on the island, taking a seat on one of the stools there as I did.

I wasted no time searching for the card and after a minute of gently moving the roses, I finally found one.

I opened it carefully as to not rip the envelope or disturb the card inside. My heart stopped once I read the words thoughtfully scribbled across the small piece of stock.

_One rose for every time you've crossed my mind today. Though you're not here right by my side, know my heart is always with you. I love you so much. –B_

TBC

P.S. Chapter 8-**there will be SMUT**.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**A/N: This chapter contains adult themes. Additionally, I have a soundtrack for the fic (a few songs per each chapter since I like to change my music accordingly as I write each scene), so...if you'd be interested in having the musically enhanced version of the fic, leave me a review here or send me an ask on Tumblr. :D Enjoy!**

As I sat at the island admiring my card, I heard the stomp of feet coming down the stairs, Devon most likely coming down in a rush. I quickly put the card back into its envelope and tucked it into my pocket.

"Devon Burt, what have I said about running up and down the stairs?" I asked, admonishing him in as loving, yet as firm a way as possible.

"Not to do it…", he replied softly as he walked around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Uh huh…and you ran down the stairs why? Were your feet on fire? Because if they were, increasing air speed velocity will only increase the burn rate…."

"No, they weren't on fire…I heard the doorbell. Is someone here—-WOW that's a lot of flowers. Did Pop send these?"

I shook my head. "No, a friend of mine sent them to me."

He looked them over, silently counting all of them as he carefully leaned over to sniff the delightful fragrance gently wafting from the arrangement.

"Must be some friend," he said quietly. "Did they think it was your birthday or something?"

"Nope…it was just a "brighten your day" kind of thing, I guess."

"Oh," he said, quirking his mouth up a bit as he furrowed his brow. "So…is this why someone rang the doorbell?"

"Not exactly."

"There was another reason?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "You got a package of sorts."

He grinned and came closer. "A package? What kind of package?"

I moved from my seat and pointed towards the coffee table in the living room.

"That's it right there. Take a look for yourself."

I watched his eye grow wide, just the one as the other was slightly swollen. "That's all for me?" he asked as he walked towards the large basket sitting on the table.

"That's all for you."

He sat on the couch, still in awe as his hands began to touch the contents that the gift held within, and I sat down beside him. "Queen Elizabeth!" he exclaimed as his hands wrapped around one of the books inside. "And a puzzle of London! And…JAMES BOND! Dad! Look at all of these books! This—-this is too cool! Thank you so much!"

His body rushed towards mine as he pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I chuckled softly. "Y-you're welcome…but I'm sorry to say none of it's from me."

He pulled back and looked at me. "If—-if it isn't from you, who's it from?"

I sat quietly and stared back at my son. What was I supposed to say? _Who's it from? Oh, that's from Daddy's lover, Dev. _I couldn't lie to him. Lying to Andy was a task that came all too easily, but I refused to lie to my children.

I took a deep breath, unsure of how things would turn out once the words left my mouth.

"Do you remember when I was on the phone earlier? In the cab?"

Devon said nothing, only nodding to let me know he'd heard me.

"The friend I was talking to earlier…it's all from that person."

"This is from your friend?" he asked, sounding a little puzzled.

"Yes…h—he heard about what happened today and wanted to try to help you feel better."

He started to speak, but hesitated. "But—-why?"

I shrugged my shoulders because I honestly didn't know why. "That's just who he is, Devon. He's always been generous. He goes out of his way to help others and puts everyone before himself. He's been that way since the day I met him."

Suddenly, I felt like the child instead of the parent and sat with a sick feeling in my stomach, wondering if I'd be chided by my own progeny for talking to a man who was anyone other than his other father.

He turned back to the basket, his fingers playing with the edges of the books and the boxes. "Cookies? And…and cake pops?"

I smiled, even though I wasn't sure if it was allowed.

"He's always thought that a little sugar was a good way to make someone smile."

What he uttered next broke my heart and, although he whispered it at a volume that made it almost inaudible, it still rang loudly in my ears.

"Pop never does anything like this…"

Instinctively, I pulled him to me and held him close, kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you, Daddy."

'Daddy' wasn't a word that Devon used much, not since he decided he was a "big boy". After a certain point in his life, I became Dad and Andy's 'Papa' turned into 'Pop'. Nowadays, he only called me Daddy when he was really upset. I could feel how much he was hurting and it made my own heart ache.

I knew that Andy had never been quite involved in any activities regarding the kids, but I had always tried to make it seem like he was a constant presence in their lives. I signed all the birthday cards and purchased all of the gifts and even though Andy was present for all of the parties I had planned, it was perpetually evident that he was emotionally disconnected. The only difference is that I never knew the kids realized it too. I should have known. As bright as they are both separately and together, as intuitive and clever, my children…of course they would have known. Shame on me for doubting them and embarrassing myself with the whimsical thought that they might ignore it just as much as I tried to make Andy seem like the loving father I had continuously hoped for him to be.

I heard Devon sniffle and before I knew it, I was sniffling too. He turned and wrapped his arms around my neck, the damp heat of small tears peppering my skin.

"I'm so sorry, Devon…I love you so much, my sweet baby boy."

"I love you too, Daddy….I love you, too."

After a few minutes, he pulled back and his eyes met mine, his cheeks stained from his tears. "Can I make your friend a 'thank you' card? Will you help me?"

I smiled a watery smile and gently ran my thumbs over his cheeks before kissing his forehead. "Would you like to call him instead?"

He nodded and hugged me again. "I'd like that very much."

I hugged him back and he moved to curl up next to my side. I pulled my phone from my pocket, unlocked it, and moved to my recent calls. Selecting 'B', I hit "call" and patiently waited for him to pick up as it rang.

A couple of rings later, he finally answered.

"Hey you…" he said tenderly. "Did you get my deliveries?"

I turned to Devon who was patiently waiting his turn to speak.

"I did…Devon and I both did. They're beautiful…and the basket…Bl—wow. You—you easily made both of our days and I just—-I can't thank you enough. And…neither can someone else."

"I'm glad you both like what I sent over. Someone else?"

I swallowed hard and took in what had to be a record-breaking amount of air when it came to deep breathing. _Here it was…moment of truth._

"Devon knows you sent the basket."

"And the flowers…" quietly uttered the child by my side.

"And apparently now the flowers as well."

Blaine was silent, so much that I could have heard a pin drop on his end.

"W-was it a mistake for me to—-"

"No! Not at all!" I quickly spat out reassuringly.

"I…I'm not so sure that I'm following…Kurt."

"Someone wants to talk to you and I think he can explain things better than I can."

Suddenly, his nerves made an appearance. "Kurt—what do you mean 'he'? Who's? _Kurt_?"

"Hang on."

Unintentionally, I had sent the man into a panic. _Blaine Devon Anderson…did you really think I'd be brash enough to pass the phone to my husband?_

I passed the phone to Devon and smiled. "Here honey…"

He took the phone from me and pressed it to his ear.

"Kurt? Are you there?"

From what I could hear, Blaine's tone had calmed, but not much.

"This isn't Kurt. This is Devon."

"H-hi Devon."

He covered the phone and looked up at me. "Who is this?"

Softly from the other end of the line came, "I'm Blaine."

Devon laughed softly. "Mr. Blaine?"

Blaine laughed as well. "Some people call me that."

"Are you the Mr. Blaine that Lila talks about?"

"Lila talks about me?"

Devon looked up at me and kept talking.

"I think she's talking about you, but until you said your name was 'Blaine', I just thought she had an imaginary friend. But you're real…"

"As far as I know, I am. Although, I applied to be an imaginary friend once, but they rejected my application as soon as they figured out I couldn't walk through walls."

Devon chuckled. "I can see why Dad likes you. You're funny. Can I use that joke?"

"_I guess_," Blaine replied playfully. "I'll have to charge you next time, but I guess just this once you can have that one for free."

And just like that my child was smiling…something that rarely happened with Andy came so naturally with Blaine.

"Thank you…for…everything! It's amazing! How did you know everything that I liked?"

"Ah, that's one secret I cannot tell."

"But—-you knew about her Majesty…most people make fun of me for liking royalty and history, but you bought me books…and I love books!"

"Well, I do too. In fact, that's what I do for a living."

"You read books?" he asked, his smile growing wider.

"Sort of. I work in publishing so I get to see all of the good books before they go out to bookstores around the world. Sometimes I even choose which ones get printed."

"UGH! I'm so jealous! You are the luckiest guy in the world!"

Blaine chuckled. "Hardly…but you know, since you like to read, I could send you some more books…would you like that?"

By this time, Devon was practically beaming. "Oh, would you? Would you please?"

"As long as your dad doesn't have a problem with it."

"I'm sure it will be okay."

I interjected, wondering what in the world these two were up to. "What will be okay?"

"Blaine wants to give me books."

"Mr. Blaine wants to give you books?"

"_Mr. Blaine_…wants to give me books, yes…so…can he?" Devon turned to me and gave me his best smile. "Please Daddy?"

"Let me have the phone for a second."

He handed the phone to me and I pressed it to my ear. "Stop trying to corrupt my child with literature. How dare you? Sick people like you are the reason so many children read." I grinned, loving to tease him when I could.

He let out a hearty laugh. "Oh yeah, I'm a real sick bastard. Scum of the earth."

"Yep, that's you. Big Bad Book Peddlin' Blaine"

"I'll have you know that's what they call me on the streets, thank you very much."

I chuckled. "You're too much…"

"So…would it be okay if I sent him books?"

"I'd love nothing more."

Devon poked at my side. "Can he? Can he? Can he?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, Devon, he can bring you books."

He leaned over and hovered close to the mouthpiece. "Thank you, Mr. Blaine!"

Devon got up and began to move from the couch. "He's so awesome!" He pointed to the basket. "Can I take this upstairs?"

I turned the phone away from my mouth. "I'll bring it up in a few minutes. Let's not take any chances of you potentially getting injured a second time."

"Okay," he replied and up the stairs he went with a genuinely blissful look on his face.

I snuggled into the couch, wishing the crook and the cushions were Blaine's arms.

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me," I cooed softly into the phone.

"And why is that?", he answered softly.

"Because I haven't seen my son smile the way he did just now in a very long time. He's normally happy and I do what I can to make sure he and Lila both stay that way, but his face lit up Blaine…because someone other than me actually seemed to care."

"Kurt…I—-"

"Thank you."

"For what, sweetheart?"

"For loving me…and for being kind to my children."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know what I mean…and I love you _so much_ for that."

Blaine sighed into the phone, most likely contently. "I love you too…so very much."

As much as I wanted to stay on the phone with him, I knew that sooner or later my children would be hungry for dinner and my husband would come walking through the door. "I should probably get off of here."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to, but I need to. Can I call you later if I have time?"

"Of course."

I smiled, my heart melting just a little bit more. "I love you."

He chuckled tenderly. "I love you too."

I hung up the phone and slowly rose from the sofa, taking everything in. Lila knew—now Devon—-and while they didn't know everything about Blaine and me or the history that we shared, from what I could gather, both of them took to him instantly. Picking up the basket to take to Devon's room, I toyed with the idea of the four of us sharing a night together…as a family, but knew that it could never be. Not with the four of us and not with things being how they were. Not with Andy… I knocked gently and opened once I got the okay to come in. I sat the basket on his desk and looked around Devon's room.

"Thanks Dad."

He was sitting on his bed, already nose deep in one of his new books from Blaine. As I stood there taking in the maps on the walls and the little personal touches from my son, I felt like I could cry. I genuinely lucked out. I not only had one wonderful child whom I was unbelievably proud of; I had two. I walked over to him, mussed his hair, and pecked his forehead before leaving his room, closing the door behind me.

Down the hall, I could hear Lila jabbering on in French as she played hostess.

"Voulez-vous du thé un peu plus, Monsieur Le Pooh? Permettez-moi de remplir votre tasse pour vous. Voulez-vous un peu de miel pour le thé, Monsieur Le Pooh? Très bon! Je vais avoir un aussi!"

This is what I wanted. This is the family I had dreamed about my whole life. However, in all my wildest dreams, never did I imagine I'd feel like a single father with a wedding band on my finger.

Lightly, I rapped on the frame of Lila's door.

She looked up her from tea set and smiled. "Oui? Oh! Bonjour Papa! Viens! Viens! Prendre le thé avec moi!"

I grinned. "J'aimerais quelques-uns. Cependant, je me demandais si vous voulez descendre et être chef Lila pendant un certain temps. Voulez-vous m'aider à préparer le dîner?"

She clapped her hands together. "Oui s'il vous plaît!"

Daintily pushing out her chair, she then rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I laughed tenderly before plucking her up into my arms and setting her on my hip. "Shall we go?"

"Yes! I'm ready to be your special helper." She hugged me and placed a tiny kiss on my cheek. "What are we having?"

"I was thinking we could have fish tacos with blackened salmon. How does that sound?"

She clung to me as I trotted carefully down the stairs. "Will you make guacamole and your pico de yoyo?"

I chuckled. "Pico de gallo?"

"Yeah that. Will you make guacamole and that?"

"I will," I said once we reached the bottom, kissing her cheek.

"Then yes. Let's make that!"

She squirmed out of my arms and ran to the refrigerator to help me start getting out ingredients to prep for our meal. An hour later, we were ready to eat and Andy was still nowhere to be found. After dinner, I tidied up the kitchen and spent a little quality time with my kids.

It wasn't until after Lila's bath that Andy came through the front door. When we came downstairs, he smiled at us both. Lila returned one politely and plopped down on the couch, spotting the box of chocolate covered strawberries that I had forgotten to move earlier.

"Ooh! Fraises au chocolat! Can I have one, Daddy?"

Andy walked over and kissed me on the cheek. "What's for dinner?"

Lila toyed with the ribbon on the box as I stared down my husband. "Leftovers."

"Leftovers? Okay…are you pissed or something?"

"Pop-pop, that's a bad word."

He rolled his eyes and looked at me. "Sorry, Lila…so…are you mad or something?"

I shook my head nonchalantly. "Nope…not mad in the slightest…however, you'll have leftovers because dinner was a couple hours ago and you weren't here to eat it. You can eat what's left of the guacamole and whatever else you find in there."

"Kurt, I'm sorry…I was at the game and then me and the guys went out for a couple of beers."

"Yes, I know. I can smell. You could have called. Texted. Something."

"I left a note."

"A note doesn't say, "I'll be late for dinner"…does it?"

"Are we really going to fight in front of Lila, Kurt?"

The small child on the couch in the room slinked down into the floor, trying to make herself unseen as she removed the lid.

"One strawberry, Lila."

I heard a small sigh from the side where she was sitting. "Okay."

"And we're not fighting…we're talking…"

He walked past me into the kitchen and I followed behind. As he stepped towards the refrigerator, he stopped dead in his tracks to gaze at the floral arrangement.

"You got a boyfriend I don't know about?" he teased as he tipped his head in the direction of the flowers.

I heard myself lie…again. "No, I ordered those for myself because I felt like I deserved them. That, and it's nice to have flowers in the house."

"Could've opted for something a little less grandiose."

"That's what I wanted so that's what I bought."

"Fair enough…"

Andy pulled the container guacamole from the top shelf and opened the bag of chips I had left out on the counter. I watched him eat, chip after chip, double dipping each one.

"I think I'm going to take a walk."

He looked up at me, mouth hanging open with half-masticated avocado staring right back at me.

"At this time of night?"

"It's not that late…and I could use some fresh air. Now that you're home, I can have a little time to myself." Before he could respond, I moved into the foyer to grab my coat from the closet in the entryway. "I'll be back in a bit."

Wasting no time, I threw on my jacket, grabbed my keys, and headed out the door. It wasn't until I was out of sight of our house that I felt for my phone in my pocket. Pulling it out, I dialed Blaine's number for a second time.

He answered on the second ring. "Hey…I wasn't expecting to hear from you again tonight."

"I told you I'd call."

"I know, but I know you're busy with the kids…"

"Yeah…I was earlier, but I'm free now…so…listen, I'm out right now…by myself. Would you—-want to meet me somewhere? Maybe our Starbucks or…if it would be more convenient, we could meet somewhere closer to you."

"Wh—no. Our Starbucks is fine. Give me 15-20 minutes and I'll meet you there?"

"I'll see you then."

I hung up and slowed my pace, hoping to kill a little time before we both arrived. However, as anxious as I was, I couldn't seem to walk slowly enough and ended up arriving in the same amount of time. I was early…again…but the place was relatively empty with the exception of two or three people sporadically dotting the tables. Stepping up to the counter, I ordered my usual and something for Blaine as well, a medium drip extra hot so it would at least be warm when he arrived.

After I paid, I stood and waited for our drinks for what seemed like an eternity and kept checking over my shoulder; so much, in fact, that I'm guessing the night baristas were beginning to think I was on the lam.

No more than 5 minutes after I got out beverages, Blaine walked in. He, too, took a look around the place, which was, for the most part, still empty. Only a handful of others had seemed to stream in during my wait. Once he made it over to the table, his face suggested that he was more at ease and he leaned down to capture my lips in a soft kiss.

"I'm so glad you called," he said as he sat down beside me.

I slid the cup toward him and he graciously took it with a cold hand. The night air had become chilly on his way over.

"It may be too hot to drink. I asked them to crank up the heat since I thought you'd still be a on your way."

He smiled. "Well, in that case…" He reached over the table, picked up my cup, and took a gratuitous sip of the warm mocha liquid. "Oh my god, that's good."

I grinned. "Help yourself."

He waggled his eyebrows at me before taking another sip and setting the cup down. "Don't mind if I do." He leaned over a second time and kissed me once more, his lips tasting even better than they had before.

Carefully, he took his hand in mine and gazed at me lovingly. "How much time do we have?"

I sighed and looked at my phone, tapping the screen to see the time. "Maybe 20 minutes? A half hour at most."

He nodded, understanding, yet grateful.

His eyes roamed my face before he moved in close. "I love you…"

Air sharply filled my chest as my lips gently quirked into a smile. "I love you too."

We had gone 18 years without saying those words, but it felt just like the first time. Just us two having coffee like we had all those years ago, the words flowing past our lips just as easily…uncomplicated and so very sure.

My hand moved to cradle his cheek. "I want you…"

He closed his eyes and let out a barely audible moan, his chest rising as he took in a breath. Slowly, they opened. "You have me," he said as he turned his head slightly, kissing my thumb as he did.

"Now…I want you now."

His eyes grew wide. "Now?"

"Now."

"But—-Kurt—-we don't—-my place is—-how?"

I moved in and kissed him tenderly on the lips, whispering softly after I did,

"I have an idea."

I moved to the side of his head and allowed my teeth to gently nip at the lobe of his ear. "Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes."

I pulled back and began to get up from my chair. As I did, his hand caught my wrist and he stared back at me in disbelief.

"Kurt—-we—we can't."

I smirked. "Five minutes, Mr. Anderson," I said wiggling five fingers at him as I did.

As I turned and left the table, I tried to walk to the bathroom as casually as possible and prayed to whatever god happened to be listening that none of the baristas grew wise to what was going on. Surely we weren't the only ones who had attempted to get down and dirty in their facilities…_No. On second thought, I don't want to think about any other random acts that have might happened any more than I want to do what I'm about to do in a public restroom_.

For five minutes, I waited, tense beyond belief and completely anxious. What if he left? What if I'm just in here by myself holding up the bathroom because I was an absolute idiot for thinking Blaine would find this to be hot and—

Just as my conscience was beginning to ring my mind's alarm, the handle dipped down and the door slowly began to open. For a split second, I was terrified that it was another patron, but thank god it was him. He closed the door carefully behind him, making sure to slide the lock into position as he did. We stood in silence staring at each other, Blaine curious of my next move as I, too, pondered my own.

I stepped in closer, my eyes raking over his chest. My hand found his tie and stroked down the material before my fingers slid underneath and grasped it with a firm hold. I tugged him mercilessly towards me and kissed him, hot, deep, and dirty. His hands tried to gain purchase on my arms, but my needs declared dominance and I shoved him against the wall. My teeth grazed over his bottom lip and he whined against my mouth. My hands ran down the length of his body as I sank to my knees, his eyes never leaving mine as I reached the floor. Gently, I nuzzled against his cock, which was beginning to stir beneath the denim fabric of his jeans. As his hands met my shoulders, mine became better acquainted with a button and zipper. For such a filthy act, they both came undone with a fair amount of ease, something I imagined Blaine would be doing equally as quickly. I kissed the soft fabric of his black boxer briefs and licked a stripe over the head.

He moaned softly. "K—-Kurt."

My hand closed around him as I began massaging him in his underwear, my hand moving lower to gently squeeze his balls. He panted softly above me, his lips glistening from where his tongue had wet them. I desperately wanted to tease him, to drag it out and lead him on until I could leave him wanting more, but there was no time. I slid my fingers under the waistbands of both his jeans and underwear and, with one swift motion, tugged both of them half-way down his thighs. His cock was already painfully hard and leaking at the tip, most definitely piqued with interest. I wrapped my hand around his length, licking and kissing my way up his shaft to the tip, and without warning, began to sink my mouth down around him. He whined loudly, his fingers lighting beginning to clutch at my shoulders, and as I began to suck, I couldn't help but wonder the last time he had a mouth wrapped around him like this.

We were rushed. We had already been in the restroom far too long for one person, let alone two. There was no time for finesse or teasing. I had to get him off. I needed it. The only thing my mouth craved more than the mocha we had just shared was his come. I sank my mouth further down and he sharply took in a breath, his hand ghosting up my neck and around to the back of my head. I relaxed my throat and began to hum around him as I took him deeper into my mouth.

His hips lifted off the wall, sending his cock further into my throat, but I wasn't prepared. I lightly ran my hand over his thigh and he waited to let me get adjusted to the feeling. Once I had, I moaned softly around him, causing him to wrap his fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck and his hips began to move once more.

I had forgotten how good Blaine tasted, the weight of him on my tongue. He was bigger than Andy and even though we used to be frequently intimate, I had never completely gotten used to it.

He began to grunt above me. It was painfully obvious that he was trying to remain quiet, but he still had to let something out. I teased him with my tongue the best I could and started sucking harder. The more I sucked, the faster Blaine began to thrust, building up a relentless pace as he fucked my mouth. He was tensing up, getting close to his climax. My hands moved from his waist to his ass, each one kneading his cheeks as I willed him to come. More and more he pumped his hips, sending his cock deeper and deeper into my throat. Saliva was beginning to run down my chin and I made haste in wiping it up, trying to coat my finger as liberally as possible. With that same hand, I snaked back around to his ass and ran my fingers between his cheeks, lightly grazing over his hole. He moaned, louder than he should have, and held my head in place. I ran my finger over it once more and dipped the tip of my finger inside. His hips began to move erratically and I knew he was almost there. I carried on, taking everything he'd give me as I inched my finger inside him to the knuckle. He tugged on my hair and gave my mouth two more thrusts before I could feel his body trembling, before it hit him. I groaned as I felt his come hitting the back of my throat, never ceasing from sucking him as he rode out his orgasm.

His fingers loosened their grip as his body slowly began to slump against mine, his hand sliding from the back of my head to my shoulder as he sought stability.

"God, Kurt…" his voice was rough as he said my name and chills ran down my spine. As I carefully released him from my mouth, I placed a small kiss to the tip before pulling up his pants and lovingly tucking him back into his underwear. Once I had zipped his pants and buckled his best, I began to rise from the floor, only to be tugged up by his strong arms. No sooner had I looked into his eyes, his mouth crashed against mine. He hummed against my lips as we kissed, his arms wrapping around me tightly. By the time we were both breathless, we realized we should hurry out before someone accidentally walked in on us.

Quickly, I made my exit and Blaine soon followed behind. Luckily for us, no one was seated near the restroom so I took a seat at a small table where I couldn't be easily seen. Blaine kissed the top of my head and sat down across from me. He stared at me, eyes filled with wonder.

"Why did you—-"

I held up a hand and shook my head.

His hand reached across the table and took the very same one in his own, lifted it to his lips, and kissed it tenderly, closing his eyes when he did.

He smiled fondly as he pulled away. "I love you so much…"

I gazed back at him, in awe of how his eyes seemed to twinkle.

"I love you too."

For a few minutes, we sat in the silence with each other, just enjoying being by each other's side. Reluctantly, I pulled my phone from my pocket to check the time. I had about 10 minutes before I needed to head back.

"Walk me back? Halfway maybe?"

His shoulders tensed. "Is that a good idea? What if he—-suspects something? Couldn't he be wondering where you are since you left this late?"

I shook my head. "Andy's not like that…at least he hasn't been in the past, but I don't suppose I've given him any reason to be…and you've got some nerve, especially since I remember a certain someone coming to my house yesterday." I smirked.

He chucked softly. "Okay, so maybe neither of us were thinking, but it's kind of easy to get blindsided by this…especially with me feeling the way I feel about you."

I leaned across the table and gave him a quick peck.

"I should probably go," I muttered reluctantly. I didn't want to leave. If it weren't for my kids, I'd throw caution to the wind and go home with the beautiful man before me. I wasn't thinking; it was true. Neither of us were, really, but it couldn't be helped. As I looked into his eyes, memories of our past came rushing back.

_What would have happened if we hadn't broken up for a second time, if I would have let go of my worries and doubts? What would have happened if I had stopped questioning him and believed him when he said there really was no one else and hadn't been since the first time in that October so long ago?_

_What would have happened if I hadn't found the ring he had bought for me the night he started moving out? What would have happened had I put aside my fear and pride and apologized? _We might be together right now, just as we are, only married, with the two wonderful children that I have now.

But none of that mattered now. The past had already been written and this is where we stood in time. Our lives had diverged upon two very different paths, but somehow, although they trailed apart…they had led us back to each other. I lost him once due to my own foolish mistakes and again a second time for the very same reason. A tiny bird had brought Blaine to me and while I knew it was a sin to cage him, I grew tired of setting him free. Twice I had let him go and three times, he had come back to me. Wasn't it safe enough to call him mine yet?

He nodded slowly. "Since I can't walk back with you, at least let me buy you a drink before you go to keep you warm?"

"Okay."

"What would you like?" he asked as he started to rise from his seat.

"Surprise me. You've always been good at that, but whatever it is, make it a decaf."

A few minutes later, he returned with two cups in his hands.

"Be careful…it's still pretty hot."

I lifted the cup to my lips, heading his warning, and took a small sip. To my surprise, it wasn't coffee or even tea for that matter. Knowing me far too well for his own good, it was steamed milk with a splash of almond syrup.

"Warm milk?"

He smiled and took a sip of his own. "Once upon a time, someone told me it was delicious…and he was right. I sometimes get these when I need something comforting."

"It really is delicious, especially with the almond…I'm impressed."

He gazed fondly. "I'm just happy that I can make _you_ happy."

I stood from my chair and shoved my phone into my pocket. "Walk me out?"

He took my other hand in his own. "Absolutely."

Once outside, we knew we had to part and thoughtfully maneuvered our cups so that we could properly kiss. His lips on mine and the taste of his mouth, so very Blaine, felt like home. Every time we kissed I could feel myself falling further and further away from reality into a place where only the two of us existed. We were being cautious, but I wondered if we were being frivolous. We both knew better. We both knew that we should fastidiously plan every meeting, every text, every phone call, but keeping ourselves away from each other was just too damn hard.

As we parted, I turned to watch him walk in the opposite direction only to find that he had stopped to do the very same thing. He gave me a small wave and I waved in return and began my walk home.

Even though my heart already ached, I knew it wasn't the end. Three days into this. Three goddamn days and tomorrow marked the fourth. The sheer absurdity of it all made my head spin and my heart pound. I felt overwhelmed with joy and yet so very ill. It was like a carnival ride that seemed to go faster and faster and, while my body fell apart, I couldn't find the sense to make myself get off. Maybe it was all nonsensical, but I looked forward to every single hitch. The rollercoasters, the ferris wheel, the tilt-o-whirl…I'd go until I made myself sick. I was undeniably in love with Blaine and indubitably over my head. We both were, but I'd gladly do it, fail, and do it all again.

Although the milk in my cup was gone all but a drop by the time I reached my doorstep, the warmth from the drink still filled my body. Quickly and quietly, I went inside and into the kitchen to toss my cup in the trash. The house was silent all for the gentle lull of the television in the living room. As I walked over the couch, there laid Andy, fully dressed and sound asleep. I knew I could wake him, but I selfishly wanted to enjoy smelling like Blaine for a few minutes more. Before I showered, I'd toss them at the bottom of the hamper, but for now, I just wanted to linger in his scent.

Upstairs, I quickly disrobed and tossed my clothes in the hamper, but not before retrieving the small card I had left in my pocket and placing it between the mattress and boxspring on my side of the bed. Surreptitiously, I moved to the bathroom and turned on the shower and stepped under the welcoming jets of water.

From Friday to Sunday, my days had been filled with glimpses of Blaine, each day bringing more of Blaine than the first. Friday. Saturday. Sunday. Dinah Washington was right. "24 little hours" does quite the difference make and if every day was going to be as wonderful as the last three, I couldn't wait to see what Monday (and Blaine) had in store.

TBC

**A/N: Putting this as a disclaimer since I know some people are probably upset over it:**

**Saliva is not a viable form of lubrication for penetration. I do not recommend it. Don't bang with spittle, ya dig. That being said, it'll do in a pinch and considering it was just barely a finger, I think Blaine will survive. Also, don't forget to tip your baristas.**

If anyone has questions about the fic (ie: backstory I haven't covered, personal questions regarding the characters, etc.), hit me up on Tumblr! I'm thegleekyginger! :) I'm already hard at work on Chapter 9 so leave me a note and let me know what you think! Reviews are love, y'all!


End file.
